


flutter, crash, burn

by mikararinna



Series: nct ent. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Entertainment Industry AU, Fashion Designer!Renjun, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Some Heavy Themes, idol!jeno, model!jaemin, xiaodery is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Renjun tried to not let his loneliness bother him too much. He let himself get buried in his work, even if his heart burned to let something more in.Jaemin wasn't one to let his feelings get the better of him. His work had made him feel more like a puppet than a human that when his feelings hit him like crashing waves, he found himself almost at a dead end.Jeno was so used to the presence of the other that when his heart fluttered for someone else, he didn't exactly know what to make of it.Maybe it wasn't so bad as any of them perceive.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nct ent. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555477
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	flutter, crash, burn

**Author's Note:**

> third part of this universe that i did not expect to expand this much! i hope that i did justice to this trio as this is my first time writing a long ot3 fic. enjoy! 
> 
> **TW** : mentions of depression, stalker behaviour (neither is explicit but just a heads up)

Renjun sighed as he flipped through the portfolio given to him by one of his subordinates. He glanced at his desktop, looking at the time shown on the screen. It was a little over 9PM now and usually, Renjun would already be home, cuddling with his Moomin plushies and getting that well-deserved rest. But tonight apparently wasn't that night. He had a lot of things to settle tonight in preparation for his upcoming fashion line when really, Renjun wanted to just go home. 

"Don't overwork yourself," Renjun jumped in his seat at the voice of his personal assistant, Junhui who placed a cup of warm tea on his table. 

He sighed again, putting aside the files for once and replacing it with the warmth of the mug. He slowly sipped on the tea, enjoying the comfort it brought him. "Sorry, gē. I know it's late but you know how much I want this show to run smoothly, right?" 

"I know, but not at the expense of your health. It's getting late. I think we should retire for the day." Junhui reminded him. 

"But the files…" Renjun trailed off. "You can go home ahead of me, gē." 

"Yeah, not letting that happen." Junhui snorted. "The files can be done tomorrow as well, Renjun. I'll help you out with it just like I should and have been. We can have Minghao to help us out as well," 

Renjun stared at him amusedly. "You only want to hang out with Minghao at work." 

Junhui shrugged his shoulders. "At least he's a better company at work than your stressed-out ass." He deadpanned. 

He should be a little offended that one of his workers was calling him out casually like that but Renjun had known Junhui ever since his company started out. The elder meant no harm, only concern at Renjun's wellbeing. And Renjun couldn't really reprimand him for it. Being a CEO of a fashion studio far away from the comfort of his home, he needed someone to always keep him in check. Renjun knew no one else other than his friends and Junhui were capable of doing so and he was eternally grateful to them for it. 

So he ended up closing the portfolio he was reading and turned off his computer for the day. Junhui grinned at this, happy that his employer heeded his advice and was now preparing to head home. They made small talks as they exited Renjun's office. Most of the employees had already gone home for the day, their working hours ending at a reasonable hour. They parted ways at the parking lot with a greeting of seeing each other tomorrow for work, Junhui heading over to his car and Renjun to his own. 

Renjun sat himself down at the driver's seat. He switched on the ignition, hands on the steering wheel as he fully let everything sink into him. 

At the young age of 5 years old, Renjun found interest in drawing. It was probably a generic hobby that everyone at that age had at one point. His parents, though, thought that he had potential from his thrown together glitters and colours on a piece of white paper. They sent him to art lessons, where Renjun was basically doing the same thing in there like he had been doing for the past few months but now with a different topic given to him every other week. 

As he grew up, drawing became one with him instead of just a hobby or one of the many lessons his parents sent him to. He entered art competitions, participated in anything art-related his school had to offer and more often than not, came home with gold in his hands. It was where he found comfort in the dip and stroke of his brush, when school had been overbearing and all he wanted to do was cover himself in colours. 

There were times. Times when he found art a hassle, times when he didn't even want to pick up his brush nor the piece of canvas. When he wanted to set everything art related that he owned – from his paintbrushes to his oil paints and even his multitudes of trophies – on fire. But then that too passed and after a long period of just staring at his unfinished canvas, he found himself loving art more than ever. He would say art was his companion, when life was too cruel to him with the bullies and the harsh words. 

That was when he met his friends – his best friends now, Dejun and Lucas. They had somehow stumbled upon him in the art room, stroking harshly against the canvas after a particularly brutal slice to his heart. The genuine praises spilling out their lips made Renjun turn around to look and the start of an unwavered friendship began for them. 

Life had been plentily easier for him after that. He continued doing art for a long time even after he graduated high school. From the usual landscape and portraits he drew, Renjun expanded his interest to abstract design. He started drawing clothing designs at the edge of his notebook, showing it off to Dejun and Lucas where they had both given a thumbs up. At the ripe age of 18, Renjun left home for Seoul to pursue fashion designing. 

His parents hadn't been one to agree easily. Which confused Renjun. Weren't they the ones who actively let him pursue his passion in art? Not only those art which mainly focused on graphics, but even those that had something to do with performing. From piano lessons to ballet, his parents had been one to let him indulge in these lessons, even when his attention was solely focused on the graphics. So Renjun had expected them to do the same when he proposed to leave for Seoul to pursue fashion designing. 

"Those are just for hobbies, Renjun." His father had said. "Something for you to do when you're older so you'll still have a purpose in life than work." 

Renjun had been angry then. That wasn't what _he_ wanted to do. It was something _his parents_ wanted him to do. To have more than one talent, one capability to let him weave through life. Adding on burden after burden on top of his hectic schedule as a student. Why would they let him taste a semblance of freedom with his drawings and paintings if they were going to dunk him into cold water again, instead of the colours he had come to love? 

"How about Architecture instead?" His mother had persuaded him. 

No. Not architecture. He was interested in fashion. In the way several pieces of clothing could be piece together and create something phenomenal, something eye-catching. He was interested to see how he could create a new fashion phenomenon that would sweep everyone by the feet, let every person trying to be hip to follow in the footsteps of the trend. He wanted that. Not the piecing together of metal or wood or whatever it was that architecture had to do. 

After a lot of sulking, his parents relented. Only because he was their only child and if they let it prolonged, Renjun would never enter university. Renjun was headstrong and stubborn if he wanted to. He knew those are the few tactics he needed for his parents to finally see what had his heart soar, more than the way his fingers pressed against the piano keys and the numbers he had been forced to learn. He knew he was spoiled sometimes, but it was only to be seen as an only child to a rich and successful couple. They let him enroll in Seoul's National University of Graphic and Designs, one of the most prestigious universities in the world and with reluctance, let their hands entangled from Renjun's own. 

"You might regret it one day," It wasn't a bad omen nor a warning. Renjun knew, as overbearing as his parents could be, they would never wish ill upon their only child. It was only concern dripping in their voice and the hint of selfishness that wanted Renjun to stay where he was. 

But Renjun didn't like to be stuck in one place. He cherished freedom, craved for it for every second. So instead he took those words as encouragement, heaved his bags into the next flight to Seoul. Those words became the extra push to remind himself that he needed to excel, to succeed so that his parents could see. The next step he took on the airport, Renjun knew was only the beginning of a crack in the relationship between his parents yet he didn't care. He had a goal and his goal was to add more than just colours in the fabric of life. 

And one day, after much struggle and tears, he achieved that goal. At the age of 25, Renjun became one of the youngest fashion designers in South Korea, designing not only for practical wear but for models, idols and basically everyone in the entertainment industry. He was proud of himself, of course he would be, it took him much work to get where he was now so obviously he wouldn't rest just because he was now in a comfortable place. But even Renjun knew that he was merely a human under pressure to succeed. 

So tonight he drove himself to his empty penthouse, climbed up his bed and let sleep take over him. Just enough rest for him to go full throttle on his day tomorrow. 

  
  
  


"You _need_ to give yourself a break, Renjun." Dejun scolded him as he picked up the pieces of clothing strewn all over his bedroom. 

Renjun sniffled from where he was sitting on his bed. His eyes were watery, nose blocked from the snot with papers occupying his bed sheets. This was _not_ what he had in mind when he went home early yesterday to rest after an imploding headache kept disrupting his work. He had left most of his work with Junhui and Minghao, bringing home a few that he could work on in the comfort of his home. He took a short nap to reenergize only to wake up with a bigger headache and sore limbs. He barely even managed to get his phone on the bedside table to inform Junhui that he was unfortunately, sick. 

His personal assistant must have taken pity on him and called on two of his worst naggers his way to kick some senses into him. Lucas stood by his doorway, holding what seemed like takeaway in his hands, looking at him with sympathy. It was only a preparation on how much words he had to hear from them later. 

They had let themself in quietly, Renjun not even noticing that his front door was being opened. And he was grateful that he gave them both his spare keys because heavens knew Renjun did _not_ have the slightest ounce of energy to even get up to open his door. Despite his body screaming at him to rest, Renjun couldn't help but pick up the discarded files on his bedside table to work on. He _needed_ to finish his work or he wouldn't forgive himself for it. 

"Don't you guys have work?" Renjun croaked out. His throat felt like sand and the jug of water on his bedside table felt too far away for him to pour a glass for himself. 

Dejun seemed to notice his problem and poured him a glass of water to drink. Renjun accepted it gratefully. 

"Junhui gē called us to inform us that you're sick. I just finished my MV shooting and we got here as fast as we could. Also, don't change the subject. What did we tell you about overworking yourself?" Dejun lightly scolded him, taking away the files strewn across his bed. 

Renjun let out a pitiful whine in protest but Dejun managed to shut him down with a glare. He placed the files on his study desk, far away from where Renjun was. It was a silent warning – if you even dare to get up and pick up your work, I _will_ smack you. Reluctantly, Renjun relented. It wasn't like he had the rights to protest. He knew his friends were only worried for him. 

"Ugh, you're burning up. How long have you been sick?" Dejun mumbled when he pressed a hand on Renjun's forehead. He stood up to get a wet cloth, rummaging through Renjun's bedroom. 

"Earlier today? I don't know," Renjun said softly. 

"Have you been resting well?" Lucas asked as he went closer and placed the takeaway on Renjun's bedside table. 

His face was pulled into a frown and Renjun _hated_ the fact that he made his friends worry. It wasn't like it was something that he could avoid. He knew that regardless of how small the matter was, his friends would still worry about him. But it didn't sit well with him that they would worry about him to such lengths. He knew they were busy. Dejun had an upcoming album to be released and as his manager, Lucas' workload was twice as much as Dejun's. Yet here they were, fussing over Renjun.

"I have." Renjun answered. 

"Really?" Dejun asked, doubtful. 

Renjun rolled his eyes even if his head hurt from doing so. "I have. As much as I can with the event coming up." 

"He hasn't been resting well," Lucas concluded. 

"Definitely." Dejun agreed. 

Renjun sighed at them. Dejun placed a wet cloth over his forehead and Renjun sagged in comfort. "I am okay. I don't work too late till night and Junhui makes sure I take care of myself too." 

"But that's the thing right?" Dejun said. "When no one is looking you fall back into your tendency to overwork." 

"I can't help it." Renjun told them. "You know I have a goal to meet."

Lucas hummed. "Still, that doesn't excuse you to overwork and neglect your health. Dejun and I will stay the night to make sure you're okay." 

"You don't have to!" Renjun protested. "I can take care of myself just fine."

Dejun snorted. "Yeah, keep lying to yourself."

Lucas and Dejun climbed into his bed, squeezing him from both sides. He would have scolded them for staying too close to him who was sick. Then he remembered that Lucas was literally made of steel and Dejun probably had taken his flu vaccine shots unlike dumb, old Renjun who had occupied himself with work and forgotten about it. Plus, it was nice to be surrounded by familiar people that were close to his heart after basically being bombarded with work and everything that he found inhumane. He fell back onto his bed, enjoying the feel of his soft pillows under his head. 

"You dyed your hair blonde," Renjun commented as he looked at Dejun's new hair colour. They hadn't seen each other in a while, both busy with their work that Renjun didn't know his friend dyed his hair. Lucas was on his phone, probably replying to his emails. 

"Yeah, it's for the comeback." 

"It looks good on you," Renjun said. It made him want to dye his own hair. He hadn't done so in so long. 

Dejun grinned at him. "Thanks." 

"How are you and Hendery?" 

"It's fine," Dejun answered. "He's in Cebu right now with Ten. A photoshoot with some high-end brands. He keeps sending me the crying emojis though, said Ten was torturing him."

Renjun laughed. "He's so dramatic. But I bet Ten is definitely torturing him." 

"I can't believe it's almost a year since I dated him." Dejun sighed out. 

"Time sure flies by, huh?" Renjun said wistfully. "It's almost a year since your debut too. Soon, you'll release your full length album." 

"Why are you guys getting sappy all of a sudden?" Lucas chimed in, clicking his phone off and placing it to the side. 

"I was just thinking. It's been so long and now each of us has achieved what we wanted. I think we're living a good life." Renjun mused. "Are you sure you don't want to be a model, Lucas? The offer is still open." 

Lucas rolled his eyes at him. "No, thank you. I'm happy with my career now." 

Renjun shrugged his shoulders, pouting slightly. "If you say so. I'm proud of you guys by the way and thank you, for still sticking around." 

"We're proud of you too, Renjun." Dejun said, smiling. "You know we'll never leave, right?" 

Sitting here, in between both of his best friends felt safe and comforting. He couldn't help but let his eyes shut, enjoying the serenity that came with his friends even knowing that both of them could be as loud as they wanted to be. Surely but slowly, his conscience started to slip through. Pulling him closer and closer to sleep. He could feel the blanket being pulled higher to wrap most of his body. 

"Good night, Renjun." He heard Dejun whisper, before he fell into a deep slumber. 

  
  
  


Getting back into his routine, even if he left it for only two days, proved to be harder than he imagined. He had recovered well after Lucas and Dejun's visit. Renjun was quick to fall ill but was always quicker in recovering but that didn't seem to ease his friends' worry. They made him take another day off, just to make sure he was well-rested and won't contract another fever. After much persuasion, they finally let Renjun return to work as they needed to get back to their own. 

Now, sitting on his work chair in his office, Renjun really didn't know where to start on his work. 

"You seem to be in a pinch there, Renjun." Junhui commented amusedly. 

Renjun sighed, lips jutting out in a pout. "I have no idea where to start." 

"Minghao and I had sorted out the file details for the upcoming fashion show. You can skim through that first and see if there's anything out of place. It's a good start," Junhui suggested. "NCT Entertainment sent in a new proposal yesterday." 

Renjun arched an eyebrow as he looked at Junhui. "For Dejun?" 

Junhui shook his head. "For a boy group, I think? I didn't read the email past the title. You should check on that too." 

"With how much I am involved with their talent's styling, Dream Designs might as well be part of NCT Entertainment's. They should consider me as their next Fashion Director." Renjun scoffed with Junhui merely laughing at this. 

He picked up his mouse, moving the cursor on his desktop screen and clicking on his emails. He removed all the spam emails, skimming through them as he looked for the important ones. When he got to the email he was looking for, Renjun wasted no time in clicking it. The proposal sent to him by email was straightforward and simple which made it easy for Renjun to understand. What he found hard to decipher however, was who he was designing for. He had read the email once again, making sure he wasn't missing out on any details.

When he was sure there was no misreading it, Renjun let out a scream. 

Junhui jumped in his seat at the loud noise, eyes searching Renjun in panic. "Renjun? What's going on?" 

"They're asking me to design for Cherry Bomb! Junhui, I'm going to design for Cherry Bomb. _Cherry Bomb,_ gē! This is the best day yet." Renjun squealed, looking at Junhui with sparkling eyes. 

"Cherry Bomb, they're that current rising boy group, right?" Junhui asked. 

"Yes!" Renjun exclaimed. "I've been a fan of them since debut. I have _all_ of their EPs. They're like, my favourite idols _ever."_

Junhui's lips upturned in a mischievous smile. "Dejun wouldn't be happy to hear that." 

Renjun rolled his eyes at this. "He knows how much I like Cherry Bomb. Besides, he's my favourite idol soloist, _they_ are my favourite idol boy group." 

"So I'm guessing you'll accept the offer?" Junhui asked. 

"Of course I would accept it! I've been dreaming about designing outfits for Cherry Bomb since forever. I even have drafts of designs I'm sure would fit them. I would be an idiot to reject the offer," Renjun pointed out. "Plus, I've always been working closely with NCT Entertainment. Maybe after this, Johnny hyung would finally open his eyes and have Dream Designs as a business partner." 

Junhui laughed happily alongside him. "I'll help you pray on that, I guess." 

"This calls for a short celebration." Renjun said, standing up. Junhui looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "I'm going to head downstairs and get some pastry from the café to bring upstairs for us. Do you want anything?" 

"Of course, you would never leave work completely even for a celebration." Junhui sighed out. "Anything would be fine with me. Do you want me to go get it instead?" 

"Nah. I wanna go on a short walk while I'm at it. Have to keep that creative flow running, right?" Renjun said, already picking up his wallet and phone. 

Junhui merely shook his head in defeat. "Whatever suits you, Renjun." 

  
  
  


Something that Renjun has yet to achieve – probably due to his age and the short years of his experience as a designer – was owning his own building. His business was expanding, his fashion line worn by everyone of any position across the globe. His brand might not be on par with Louis Vuitton, but it definitely was somewhere high in those ranks. Still, with the increase of his fashion line and workers, Renjun was stuck with only owning four floors on a building from an investor. 

Of course, Renjun had met said investor. Kim Doyoung was a well-respected CEO in the Korean business market. Renjun was satisfied that Doyoung had rented four out of 21 floors in one of his buildings for Renjun to establish his designing studio. Yet Renjun wasn't human if he didn't have that little tinge of greed inside him that wanted to own a building _solely_ owned by him for his studio. It felt like a far-fetched dream but he wouldn't have named his fashion business that otherwise. 

However, Renjun was happy at where his business was currently flourishing. He might not know everyone in the building and sometimes the rush hour pulled at him at the hair but there was an established café downstairs where Renjun always got his coffee fixed. His studio was nearer to his penthouse, traffic wasn't always that bad in this part of the city and there were a lot of restaurants around the area that served great food. Even if Renjun managed to own his own building for his fashion brand, he knew he would still leave his current one here and maybe still work from here. He liked the place a lot to say that he was dissatisfied with being here. 

"Good afternoon, Renjun. Here for coffee?" Sooyoung greeted him from behind the counter. He had been around the café a few times to be acquainted with their workers. 

"Coffee and some pastries. Do you have cake?" Renjun asked her. 

"A celebration? We have Red Velvet cake for today," Sooyoung answered. 

"Happy news came by," Renjun said, grinning. "I'll have that then and an Americano." 

He ordered Junhui's usual order as well, already memorizing it after years of working together. He picked up the orders when Sooyoung was done with them, a smile never leaving his lips as he headed back to his floor. Renjun must have been busy daydreaming while being on his phone that he didn't notice where he was walking. Unexpectedly, Renjun bumped into someone in the hallways. A sound of shock left his lips. He would have toppled forward if the one he bumped into didn't hold him in place.

"Woah there, careful." The stranger said. 

Renjun sighed in relief. The drinks didn't spill and neither did the cake box fall over, at least that was good enough minus the mini heart attack he had. 

"Thank you," He said, raising his head to look at who it was only for his voice to get caught in his throat. 

The stranger looked at him with wide eyes, oblivious to the internal conflict Renjun was having. His pale face was given a gentle glow from the spotlight that Renjun insisted they placed in the hallways. His cherry pink lips were pulled into an awkward smile, but it was gentle like the way he held Renjun in place. He smelt like coffee and Renjun wanted to bury himself in that scent. And even if the stranger was a famous person, it was still weird to think of someone like that since the first meeting. 

"Huh, maybe that offer _was_ too good to be true. I'm sure I'm having a fever dream now." Renjun mumbled to himself. 

The stranger tilted his head to the side. "Are you sick? Ah, you're the designer for Dream Designs, right? Renjun, was it? Should I bring you back to your office?" 

"Heavens, he even knows my name." Renjun muttered but it was heard by the stranger. He laughed and Renjun was a little bit offended that the handsome stranger was laughing at him, even if this was just a dream.

"Of course I would, Renjun-ssi. Everyone knows the most successful young designer of South Korea. I'll also be working with you soon. I should at least know your name." The stranger said. 

Renjun blinked at his words. Working with him? Why would _he_ be working with Renjun? He who was South Korea's most beloved Seoul-born model? No way this was reality. His cheeks still flushed red though, when he finally realized the other had praised him. 

"Jaemin-ah," They turned their heads at the sound of someone approaching them, breath panting after what Renjun would assume was him running. "Please stop disappearing out of nowhere. I've been looking for you for some time now." 

Jaemin smiled sheepishly at the other. "Sorry, hyung. I got a little bit lost. We should head back for fitting." 

He turned his head back at Renjun, startling Renjun who was still a little bit in a daze. Jaemin gave him a dazzling smile and brushed off an invisible thread on his shoulder. "See you around, Renjun-ssi." 

He watched as Jaemin left with the other male, leaving Renjun still in a daze. He mindlessly walked back into his office, feeling like he was flying up in the clouds. There was no way this was real. Junhui looked at him worriedly when he saw Renjun entering the office with a faraway look. 

"Renjun? Are you okay?" Junhui asked. 

"Do we have a thermometer?" Renjun asked instead. 

"Are you still sick?" Junhui shot up from his seat to walk over towards Renjun. "I can bring you to the doctor." 

"I think I'm having a fever dream." Renjun breathed out. "Maybe my temperature has shot up again and I'm imagining things. First, the offer to work with Cherry Bomb. Then I saw Na Jaemin walking the hallways of _my_ studio. Heavens, I must be dreaming." 

"You saw Na Jaemin walking the hallways of the studio?" Junhui carefully asked him. 

"Yes! Can you believe it? _The_ Na Jaemin. Sunshine, sweetheart, face of a prince model Na Jaemin walking in _my_ studio. He even said something about a fitting. That can't be possible? Why would Na Jaemin wear the clothes I design?" Renjun sighed. 

"Renjun," Junhui called out and the other looked at him. "Jaemin _is_ here to do a fitting." 

Renjun blinked at the other. He snorted. "Don't lie to me, Junhui." 

"I'm not." Junhui said, putting up both his hands in defense. "He's here for a fitting. He's going to be one of the models to walk your upcoming fashion show." 

"You're lying." 

Junhui sighed, rolling his eyes at him. "I'm not, Renjun. Why would I lie to you? You were the one who wrote his name as one of the models you wished to have on your fashion show. I called their agency the day you went back home early requesting the approval to hire him. They confirmed that he would be in the model line-up yesterday so he was here for a fitting." 

Renjun took in Junhui's words carefully. He knew he wrote down Jaemin's name in the model line-up he had in mind. Heck, he had been writing Jaemin's name on every model line-up for his fashion show. He always wondered how good Jaemin would look in his designs. They weren't the kind of flashy and royal-esque designs Jaemin was used to model for. Renjun's designs were more pastel, boyfriend-ish everyday looks that he thought would fit Jaemin well. He wouldn't know for sure if he didn't see said model in those designs. That was why Renjun had written down his name countless times just to get a chance at seeing Jaemin in that style _and_ wearing his designs. 

But it was futile with how busy Jaemin was. His agency had basically rejected every offer given their way by Renjun when it came to Jaemin. They had compensated with another up and coming model. And while Renjun tried to not be too salty about it, he knew it was near impossible for him to get Jaemin for the gig. It had come to a saddening conclusion that Renjun could only dream that Jaemin would model his designs. Which was ironic really because Ten, who was just as popular as Jaemin, could easily take up Renjun's offer and model for his designs. When it came to Jaemin though, it was as if Label Vision was trying to keep both of them away from each other. 

So, when Junhui told him that Label Vision had _finally_ accepted his proposal for Jaemin to model his design and that said model was currently right here, in his studio, trying out the outfits he designed, Renjun did one thing he did best at this moment. 

He screamed. 

  
  
  


**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

if this is really a dream please don't wake me up, don't wake me up, don't even dare to wake me up, NEVER wake me up

  
  
  


"Your designs have been worn by corporates, idols, actors, models. _Ten_ – who is basically the most famous model in the world currently and maybe even more famous than Na Jaemin – had worn your designs before, modelling for it even." Junhui said, looking at Renjun in amusement. "But you're really going to freak out over Na Jaemin modelling your clothes?" 

Renjun sniffled, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. After his initial outburst where he had screamed loud enough to startle Junhui and alerted the janitor mopping the floor outside of his office, Renjun had started tearing up. Junhui was quick to hand him a box of tissue in consolation. It had been 10 minutes since his encounter with Jaemin and the news of Jaemin modelling for his designs. Renjun had not been the same since then. 

"Junhui, you won't understand." Renjun muttered, throwing away his used tissue. His make-up was ruined now and it pissed Renjun off. 

"Enlighten me then," Junhui told him. 

"It's _Na Jaemin,_ Junhui." Renjun exclaimed, as if that would make sense of his outburst. "He's like _cute_ cute. And like yeah, Ten is hot or whatever but he's not Na Jaemin!" 

"He's going to be offended when he hears that," Junhui commented. 

Renjun rolled his eyes at this. "Who _cares!_ I'm getting Na Jaemin to model _my_ clothes. Na Jaemin with the bright grin and handsome face and the sweet, sweet personality. He's been the inspiration behind my designs since I was in college and now he's modelling for _me."_

Junhui arched an eyebrow at this. He pieced together all the information given to him and made a conclusion out of it. "Ah. So you have a crush on him?" 

Renjun scoffed. "No." 

"Doesn't sound like it though," Junhui retorted. "The inspiration since college, wanting him to model your clothes, fanboying over him. You basically have a crush on him." 

"I'm not stupid enough to wish for something I couldn't have, Junhui." Renjun said, frowning at him. "It's not a crush, it's only infatuation." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Junhui asked. 

"It's not, dummy." Renjun said. "Or is it? I don't know. _Anyways,_ the important part here is I'm _finally_ getting Jaemin to model my clothes after practically begging Label Vision. I'm going to make sure this fashion show will blow up." 

Junhui winced. "I have a feeling that we won't be going home before 6 starting today."

"If you're lucky then maybe we'll go home at 8." Renjun consoled. Junhui merely sighed at this as Renjun clapped his hands together. "Now, come on! Get back to work Wen Junhui, the fashion show isn't going to run itself." 

"What about my coffee and that short celebration you were talking about?" Junhui asked him. 

"There's no time for celebration, we need to _work."_ Renjun exclaimed. "And no coffee for you because you offended me when you said I have a crush on Na Jaemin." 

Junhui made a pitiful noise at this, hands on his chest to show that he felt offended at Renjun's action. "Hate it here. Maybe I should start typing my resignation letter." 

Renjun merely grinned at him, pushing Junhui's order of coffee that he had bought earlier to the other. His heart soared at getting to design for his favourite singers and have his inspiration model his designs. He never let those thoughts leave his mind as he skimmed through his files, getting back to work once again.

  
  
  


Renjun slumped down on his seat in his office, sighing loudly he was sure it could be heard on the floor below. Today was a hectic day for him. In addition to his fashion show preparation, he also had several clients looking to discuss their collaboration with him. One of those clients happened to be NCT Entertainment's rising boy group, Cherry Bomb. 

To be frank, Renjun had been excited to attend the meeting with them, discussing plans on what designs they expected from him. Truly, expectations set by him were way higher than the reality that was washed upon him. While he had expected the Cherry Bomb members to be present during the meeting, he was sat in the room with their representative instead. He tried to not let the disappointment show when they were discussing but it was hard to keep up his walls when the meeting prolonged and the proposal given by their representative was giving him a run for his health. 

"You want me- to design their concert outfits?" Renjun asked the lady in front of him carefully. 

"Yes." She said with determination as if designing several outfits for five people to match a concert setlist was as easy as getting coffee from a nearby café. "We ask for your collaboration to design the concert outfits for every member. There would be around 4 to 5 outfit changes to be expected. The setlist is still being discussed for now, we hope you can send in a portfolio based on their current songs. It will be evaluated by the team before we will proceed with the offer." 

He knew he should expect something like this when he received the offer letter but he wasn't expecting _this._ Designing outfits that fit the theme of the song as well as the style of each member wasn't an easy feat. And for him to think about _several outfits_ with those criteria in mind, was almost punishing himself. Renjun knew that he wasn't exactly incapable of doing it, but it was still a lot to take in. 

Junhui entered the office, face beaming in happiness with several files in his arms. Renjun took it that Junhui's meeting had been better than his own. Lucky for him that he didn't have to constantly have a creative flow in him. Junhui must have sensed Renjun's upsetting mood as he turned around to look at the other in his chair. 

"Meeting didn't go as well?" Junhui asked. 

Renjun lips jutted out in a pout. "Cherry Bomb wasn't even there." 

Because of course, the proposal wasn't what made him upset. It was the fact that he didn't get the chance to meet Cherry Bomb members personally that irked him. He was all excited for this meeting only to be disappointed. 

Junhui laughed at this, seemingly happy to see Renjun's misery. "I heard they are in the US currently promoting their new album. I thought as a fan you would know this?" 

"I don't keep myself updated on them all the time, alright?" Renjun retorted. He sighed. "And I have been too busy to check any of my social media." 

Junhui hummed, placing the files on his desk and sitting on the edge as he faced Renjun. "So? What was their request?" 

"Concert outfits." 

Concert outfits?" Junhui asked for confirmation. "You mean they want you to design outfits for a concert?" 

Renjun nodded his head silently. 

"That's insane _and_ a lot of work. When's the concert anyways? Are you sure you'll have the time for this? We still have the fashion show to prepare for. Don't overwork yourself, Renjun." Junhui reminded him. 

"They're asking me for a portfolio before they proceed further. So that means even if I agree to design, if they're dissatisfied with it, I still won't be part of the team." Renjun explained. 

"Well, that's harsh." Junhui remarked. 

"I know," Renjun whined. He flopped his body on the table, words muffled as he said, "Now I regret taking up the offer in the first place." 

"Hey, it's your chance right?" Junhui told him. "You've always said you wanted to design for Cherry Bomb so this is definitely an opportunity. It might help boost your name in the fashion industry too." 

"I'm just scared I won't meet their expectations." Renjun mumbled. 

"You've said it yourself that you've been designing their clothes ever since debut as practice. As a fan, I'm sure you would be able to capture their charms to fit in with the outfits." Junhui consoled him. 

Renjun hummed. "Thanks, Hui." 

Junhui sighed at the nickname and at his employer's attitude. "It seems like you still need a pick-me-up. What if I tell you some good news?" 

Renjun perked up at this, lifting his head to look at Junhui. "But if it's about work then I don't want to hear it." 

Junhui crossed his arms over his chest. He arched an eyebrow at Renjun, thinking about it. "Well, I don't know if Na Jaemin being here is considered as work or not."

Renjun immediately straightened up, eyes sparkling brightly as he looked at Junhui. "Na Jaemin is here?" 

"He's here for another fitting." Junhui confirmed, nodding his head. "I saw him at the fitting studio before I came in." 

"And you didn't even bother telling me this sooner?!" Renjun exclaimed. He stood up, his chair haphazardly pushed to the wall. 

"Where are you going?" Junhui asked as he watched the other heading over to the door. 

"Well, to greet Na Jaemin of course! As the designer, isn't that the most acceptable thing to do when the model is around?" Renjun said as he opened the door. Junhui shook his head, sighing as he watched Renjun leave the office to see Na Jaemin in action.

  
  
  


**Na Jaemin** @jaemna

Today too, let's work hard! **_— at Dream Designs Studio_ **

  
  
  


Renjun made his way through his studio, his feet taking him in confident strides. The fitting studio was only a floor below his own office so it wasn't much of a hassle getting there. As soon as he reached the fitting studio, everyone inside paused in their work and greeted him warmly. His heart swelled in pride when he saw everyone treating him with respect. He had always reminded his workers to treat each other with respect regardless of their position in the company so he was touched when they would pause their work just for him. It only showed that Renjun had earned the respect of his subordinates proudly. 

He waved his hand at them to dismiss them and everyone went back to work. His eyes caught sight of the same male he had seen with Jaemin the first time Renjun saw him at his studio. He concluded that the male must be the other's manager. Renjun walked over to the general area where they were, gaining the attention of one of his fitting tailors.

"Good day, Renjun-ssi." She greeted him, bowing slightly. 

"Good day," Renjun replied, smiling. His head looked around for a bit before he turned to look at the tailor. "Is Na Jaemin-ssi here?" 

She nodded her head at him. "He went inside to change. I'm sure he would come out soon," 

True to her words, not a minute later, Jaemin came out of one of the changing rooms. Renjun prevented himself from freaking out too much when he saw Jaemin in one of his designs. It was easier to do so when he noticed something out of place with the outfit Jaemin wearing. 

"That isn't one of the designs to be released in the fashion show though?" Renjun said. 

"Ah, Jaemin-ssi is already done with the fitting for the upcoming line. He was supposed to leave soon but he saw one of us bringing in last season's line for alteration and requested to try it out." She explained. 

Renjun looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She must have expected Renjun to scold her for doing something that was without prior discussion by the look of her face. Instead, Renjun mumbled to himself. "Huh- That, um, okay." 

It felt weird to see Jaemin here right in his studio. It felt more weird when he took in the outfit Jaemin wore, designed by him. It was an old collection, which in retrospect wasn't really old as it was only last season's line. But still, it wasn't one of the designs Jaemin was supposed to model for his upcoming fashion show. And if Jaemin had willingly asked to try on the outfit, it might have successfully managed to catch his attention. Something in his heart fluttered at that thought. 

"Oh, Renjun-ssi." Jaemin greeted him warmly with a bright smile. Renjun prayed to every deity out there for Jaemin to please spare his heart. 

"It's nice to see you, Jaemin-ssi," Renjun said, bowing slightly. 

"There's really no need for the formalities. I'm sure we're around the same age. Plus, I don't like it when people are being formal with me. Just Jaemin is fine." Jaemin said. 

"Then, you should call me Renjun too." Renjun had said and Jaemin's smile widened. "I heard you ask to try out one of my older designs." 

"Ah, I'm sorry for doing so without your knowledge. I know I'm only here to model for the upcoming line." 

"It's fine." Renjun cut him off. "I'm just a little surprised that you're interested in my designs."

Jaemin beamed at him. "Who wouldn't be? They're stunning." 

Renjun flushed a bright red at the compliment. "Thank you." 

"No, thank you for letting me model your designs." Jaemin said instead. "They're different from the usual designs I model for but I like it very much. They're fresh and suit my taste very well." 

"Really?" Renjun asked, surprised. "I would expect you to wear something more high-end." 

"It's only because I'm endorsing it. They're nice, but not something I would wear casually. Maybe after we're done with the fashion show I could sign an endorsement contract with your brand," Jaemin suggested cheekily. 

"I would love to! If Label Vision would allow you to, of course," Renjun said. 

Jaemin sighed. "They would let Ten hyung endorse your brand, so why can't I do the same?" 

"They're very particular about what brand you're endorsing," Renjun commented. "It took me a while to get their approval to finally have you as my model line-up."

"I know. If I didn't push for it, we'll probably won't be here now. I couldn't understand why upper management would rid me of this opportunity." Jaemin said, frowning at the thought. 

"They only want you to endorse the best brands." 

"You're one of the best brands out there. Don't sell yourself short." 

Renjun smiled at the compliment, neither denying or agreeing to it. He accepted that he was a good enough brand for top influencers to endorse – he _did_ have Ten on his side. But he knew that he was also far from being the absolute best. 

"I don't really have much say in it though. I'm still an employee under contract," Jaemin said, sighing pitifully. 

Renjun looked at him in sympathy. He probably wouldn't understand being under someone else entirely. He had his own fashion empire and Renjun had all the power to decide on things. There was no one restricting him to do what he wanted. But he could still empathize with Jaemin. He did have friends in the entertainment industry as well. 

Dejun had been restricted by his company for a lot of things. His relationship status, his music and things that he should have control of but was taken away to protect his image. Ten had almost the same problem and while it wasn't as severe as Dejun, he was still held back from most things. It hurt Renjun to see his friends were robbed from freedom but they had assured him that it wasn't a burden to them and it was something they willingly signed up for. 

"I'm sure they would relent if you discuss with them in person." Renjun told him. 

"Yeah, Johnny would probably pull some strings. But I really wouldn't want to burden him with that," Jaemin said. 

"As far as I know, Johnny hyung cares a lot for everyone under him. He would probably think of something." 

Jaemin nodded his head. He looked at Renjun, smiling before his eyes widened in realization. "Shoot, I'm still wearing this." 

Renjun looked at the outfit Jaemin was wearing. It was a simple design, a sweatshirt with intricate drawings embroidered on the sleeves that stemmed from the chest area. The colour was a soft baby blue and it hugged at Jaemin's body perfectly. Renjun smiled as he looked at Jaemin wearing one of his designs. 

"You can have it," He said without thinking further. 

Jaemin's head shot up to look at him. "What? Renjun, you don't have to. I'll change and give it back."

"Please, think of it as a treat from a friend. You look good in that sweatshirt," Renjun said before turning around to the nearby staff. "Is the sweatshirt here for any reason?" 

"There was a minor mistake in the embroidery and we were going to fix it," She explained. 

Renjun nodded his head. "Get a new one for Jaemin-ssi and a few other pieces from the 7 Days Collection. Your choice," 

The staff nodded her head as she headed over to the warehouse. Renjun watched as she left and turned back towards Jaemin, seeing the other frowning at him. "You really didn't have to," 

"But I wanted to." Renjun said. 

"Let me pay you for that," 

Renjun shook his head, stopping Jaemin with a raise of his hand. "Like I said, it's a treat from a friend. I look forward to working with you, Jaemin."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Jaemin sighed out. 

"I heard that plenty from everyone," Renjun answered, grinning. 

"I look forward to working with you too, Renjun." Jaemin replied, returning the smile. Renjun ignored the way his body trembled slightly at the call of his name that left Jaemin's lips. He was really anticipating the upcoming fashion show.

  
  
  


**_Hwang Renjun retweeted_ **

**CHERRY BOMB OFFICIAL** @nct_cherrybomb

Thank you America! We'll be back soon ♡

**_Hwang Renjun liked_ **

**Na Jaemin** @jaemna

Outlook Photoshoot July Issue Behind #2 ♡

**jun** @wenjunhwi

keep hinting on it Renjun and everyone will start asking questions

_replies:_

**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

hey Junhui? Kindly shut up ♡

  
  
  


Renjun stared at his Youtube playlist for a long time. He had discarded his working files and handed most of the fashion show preparation to Junhui. He trusted Junhui and Minghao, his coordinator, to work on the smaller details for his fashion show. They had worked with him since the start and basically knew everything that needed to be done. So Renjun had trusted that to them while he divided his work between himself. 

Currently, he was churning out ideas for Cherry Bomb's concert outfits portfolio. The representative had requested for him to design five outfits based on Cherry Bomb's songs as part of his portfolio. In the midst of his work, Renjun had decided to take a break in order to work on the outfit designs. Renjun knew a lot of their songs from the back of his mind but decided to watch some performance videos just to get an idea on what would suit the theme of the song. One performance video became two and after an hour had passed, Renjun found himself having a fanboy moment instead of getting inspiration over it. 

"Are you thirsting over Cherry Bomb or are you working?" Junhui asked from his table. 

"I am looking for inspiration," Renjun retorted. 

"Really? Because it sounds more like you're having a crisis over Haechan's Quiet Down performance instead." 

Renjun didn't get to answer Junhui that it wasn't Quiet Down but a performance of Go and he _wasn't_ thirsting over Haechan – he wasn't even Renjun's bias! – as his telephone rang. The connected line was from his receptionist and it made Renjun curious as to why she buzzed him up. It was rare that Renjun had guests and Renjun would have been aware if anyone was coming to see him today. He picked up the call, eyes meeting Junhui who was curious as well. 

"Yes, Soonkyu noona?" 

"Dejun is here," She said, straight to the point. "He told me to inform you before I buzz him up." 

"Oh," Renjun mumbled, confused as to why Dejun wanted to inform him beforehand. Usually the other would just barge into his office, everyone already knew about Dejun. "Um, I guess you can ask him to come up?" 

Soonkyu hummed. "Don't freak out."

He never got to ask why when she already cut off the call. Renjun sighed as he leaned against his chair. His days had been getting weirder and weirder. He waited for a few minutes before there was a knock on his door and Renjun gave permission to enter. Dejun peeked his head between his door but didn't fully enter his office. 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at this. "You can just come in," 

Dejun grinned at him. "I brought another guest for you. Don't freak out." 

"Okay?" Renjun said. He watched as Dejun left the room for a minute before opening the door again to enter. At the corner of his eyes, he saw that even Junhui was curious about the guest Dejun was bringing with him. 

Renjun watched as Dejun entered the room with his guest. The guest removed the mask he was wearing and he barely remembered that they had told him to not freak out when Renjun saw who Dejun brought with him. 

"Yangyang!?" Renjun exclaimed. 

There was no doubt that the male behind Dejun was part of the quintet boy group. His face was too recognizable for Renjun who had been a fan of Cherry Bomb since debut and who was just watching videos of them. Yangyang gave him a bright smile, eyes crinkling behind his fringe. 

"I can't believe you weren't lying when you said you were friends with Huang Renjun of Dream Designs," Yangyang said, nudging at Dejun. 

Dejun merely rolled his eyes. "Of course I wasn't. And we're _best friends._ " 

Renjun sighed in disbelief, looking at the two people in his office. "I can't believe a Cherry Bomb member is in _my_ office." 

"Don't have a breakdown over it." Junhui commented from his desk. Renjun glared at him. Yangyang and Dejun went forward and sat on the chairs provided on the other side of Renjun's desk.

"I told you before that I was a trainee with them, didn't I?" Dejun said. 

"Dejun told me you are a fan of us since debut," Yangyang said. "Thanks for supporting us for this long." 

Renjun eyes flickered at Dejun briefly before he turned back towards Yangyang. "I've always liked your music, that's how I became a fan. It helped me through while I was still building up my brand. I still can't believe I met one of the members." 

"You wouldn't think someone who designs pastel outfits would be a fan of a hip hop group." Dejun remarked and Renjun glared at him like he did with Junhui. 

"Did I meet your expectations?" Yangyang teased, grinning. "I like your clothing brand too. I think I have every piece from your streetwear line." 

"The Say It Collection?" Renjun said, surprised. "It's not my best work." 

"Renjun…" He heard Dejun warn him. They knew how he tended to put himself down when it came to his designs. It was something he did consciously that worried his friends but Renjun merely ignored him. 

"Nonsense!" Yangyang exclaimed seemingly disagreeing with Renjun. "It's my _favourite_ collection by you. I'm not one for pastels so that was definitely up to my taste. Still, I did buy a few clothing from your other collections. They're just too pretty." 

"Thank you," Renjun muttered. In his mind, a new idea popped up and Renjun kept it safe in the back of his mind to retrieve it later. 

"I heard you're designing our concert outfits?" Yangyang asked. 

"Yes, Yes I am." 

"And they wanted to hide _this_ information from us?" Yangyang sighed out, slumping back. "The concert team wouldn't leak who was designing for our outfits. Kept themselves tight-lipped. But of course, I'm Yangyang and I have my ways on getting my information." 

"They didn't tell you?" Renjun asked. He looked at Yangyang, noting the mischievous glint in his eyes and decided he wasn't going to cross Yangyang no matter what. He finally made sense why Cherry Bomb wasn't present during the initial meeting for the designs.

Yangyang shook his head. "They were so secretive about it." 

"It's an agreement set by the upper management," Dejun explained. "They wouldn't reveal certain details before everything has been completely confirmed." 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at this. "Isn't that a risky jump for you guys?" 

"It's the idol life," Yangyang said, shrugging his shoulders. "They wouldn't let us meet with a lot of people we're working with before D-Day. Some say it's so that none of us get into some… unnecessary entanglement." 

"In other words, none of us end up dating the people we're working with." Dejun simplified. 

Renjun turned his head to look at Dejun. Silently, through his eyes he asked Dejun. _But what about you?_

Not a lot of people knew about Dejun and Hendery's relationship. Renjun was only aware that their close friends were the only ones who knew about it. So it made him wonder if Dejun's upper management knew about it. It would be more of a risk for Hendery to be honest, the other could easily be dismissed from work due to associating himself with an idol for private reasons. Renjun really couldn't wrap his head around the idol life but Dejun merely shrugged his shoulders at his scrutinizing gaze and Renjun made a mental note to ask Dejun about it soon. 

"But a lot of people get away with it." Yangyang said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "Most of the time it's to keep business related relationships, well, business."

"They wouldn't punish you or anything about it?" Renjun carefully asked. 

Dejun snorted at this. "We're humans, not hostages or their slaves. If they ever punish us for something as minor as falling in love that's basically a breach of human rights, right? We could sue them for that." 

Yangyang smiled bitterly. "They do this mostly because of the fans. It's to protect our private information from getting leaked to the fans and avoid having _them_ punishing us about it instead. You have no idea to what extent fans would do because of their idols," 

Renjun nodded his head. While he still hadn't fully understood the idol life, he was relieved to know that they weren't completely living a life like a prisoner. 

  
  
  


Yangyang and Dejun stayed longer than planned as they talked to Renjun about several things. It kept Renjun's mind off his increasing workload temporarily. They had to leave eventually because Yangyang had a schedule and Dejun was meeting up with Hendery later on. Renjun had seen them off downstairs with Yangyang promising that he would make their team bring the other Cherry Bomb members for the next meeting. 

"Do you have any requests for your concert?" Renjun asked Yangyang before he left. 

Yangyang gave it a thought. "It has to be practical for a concert, of course. But otherwise, surprise me. I have high expectations for your designs so I'm sure anything would come out good."

Was what he said. And Renjun wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the creative freedom given to him or pull his hair out because high expectations were set for him and he didn't want to disappoint. As Renjun returned back to his office though, he found it easy to let his hand do the work. He designed an outfit for Yangyang with one of their songs in mind and the style he had talked to Renjun about briefly when they met. When he was done, Renjun felt satisfied at the outcome of his first design. 

"Is the design going well over there?" Renjun raised his head to look at Junhui. He didn't even notice the smile that spread across his face while he was designing. 

"I think I'm able to finish this soon," Renjun said as an answer. 

Junhui smiled at him. "That's good then. I'm sure it will turn out good," 

"I sure hope it will," Renjun sighed out.

  
  


**_Na Jaemin retweeted_ **

**Dream Designs Studio** @dreamdesigns

COMING SOON

FALL/WINTER 2020 COLLECTION

Pre-release: October 2020

  
  
  


Jaemin made his way towards the elevator, entering and pressing on the button to the 9th floor. He tugged his mask under his chin, breathing freely now that he was in the company. He didn't plan to come here today, especially on his day off but Jeno texted him and Jaemin couldn't find it in him to decline the other. They hadn't seen each other in awhile due to clashing schedules so now was one of the few opportunities they got to catch up with each other. 

Getting here wasn't an easy feat unfortunately. Jaemin thought he would get past the crowd with his make-shift disguise of a bucket hat, glasses and a mask. It was to his luck that someone noticed him and whispered to their friend, erupting a series of people around them finally noticing his presence. Jaemin had to speed walk to the company building then just to avoid people. He wasn't up for fan interactions nor did he want anymore cameras shoved up his face on his day off. 

The elevator finally arrived on the 9th floor and Jaemin exited. He walked towards one of the practice rooms, entering the room to hear loud music playing through the speakers. 

"Did you really invite me out to watch you practice?" Jaemin complained as he closed the door behind. 

Jeno stopped to turn around, smiling as he faced Jaemin. "You were taking so long."

"I got stuck in the crowd," Jaemin explained as he sat cross-legged on the practice room floor. 

"So? Where do you want us to go?" Jeno asked him, joining Jaemin on the floor. 

"You were the one who invited me out and now you're asking me?" Jaemin replied. "To be honest, I don't want to go out to public places. I already had a crowd gathering while getting here." 

"Life of the famous." 

_"_ _You're an idol, Jeno._ " Jaemin retorted. "And you just got back from your overseas promotion. Do you think fans won't flock your way when they see you in the streets?" 

"I like to think I'm not that famous," Jeno explained. 

"Really? A member of Cherry Bomb, a group that has sold millions in records and Korea's biggest pride, doesn't think he's famous?" 

"Has gained a lot of attention, that's for sure." Jeno said in which Jaemin rolled his eyes at him. 

Jaemin had known Jeno since they were really young. Back when he was a child actor, he had met Jeno who was street casted by the director on the filming set for an advertisement. They were the only child actors back then that it was only natural for them to befriend each other. They still talk to each other as Jeno went back to his usual life before filming and Jaemin continued being a child actor for a few years. 

They only stopped talking when Jaemin stopped acting and moved away to Los Angeles. But even then it was only for a few years. When Jaemin returned from the States, he immediately went on to sign under Label Vision as a model. Then, he met Jeno again at the company's building. 

Jeno who was a trainee for NCT Entertainment and Jaemin who signed under Label Vision, a subsidiary of NCT Entertainment. It felt like fate had wanted them to meet each other again after years of losing contact. Jaemin didn't expect Jeno to become an idol while Jeno had been expecting Jaemin to continue acting. But life had other plans for them and they had other interests they wanted to pursue. It was how they ended up inside this building in the first place. 

Jaemin had gone on to be one of the world's top models and Jeno was a member of Cherry Bomb, South Korea's beloved boy group. All in all, everything had turned out well for both of them.

"Stop discrediting all the work you've worked hard for," Jaemin told him. 

"I'm not," Jeno clarified. "But I still think we're far from being the best." 

"If you say so. Have we decided where we're going?" 

"Let's just chill around here," 

Jaemin arched an eyebrow at this. 

Jeno shrugged his shoulders. "Like you said, people will probably recognize us. We can just hang out here to catch up, maybe get something from the café. I do have a schedule after this,"

"Shouldn't you be resting while you can?" Jaemin asked him, concerned. 

"You ask me as if I've never overworked myself." 

"And that's why I'm asking. Shouldn't you rest?" 

"I'm fine. We got a two days break after we were back from our America promotions," Jeno explained. "We have a schedule today to prepare for the concert. I'm kinda looking forward to the meeting. Yangyang heard we're getting Huang Renjun as our outfits designer." 

"Huang Renjun?" Jaemin asked, looking at Jeno. "You mean the founder of Dream Designs?" 

"Yeah. Have you worked with him?"

"I'm about to," Jaemin said. "I'm modelling his upcoming fashion show for his new collection." 

"So you've met him?" Jeno asked. 

"Briefly." Jaemin answered. "He's nice though. Gave me a few pieces from one of his collections for free." 

"Yangyang has been excited to meet him," Jeno said. "Said he's one of his favourite fashion designers." 

"His designs are pretty, Jeno. Maybe you should try looking it up and stop sticking to only thrift stores. It's not like you don't have the money for branded items and it's not like his designs are way too expensive anyways." Jaemin explained. "Plus, he's cute." 

Jeno snorted. "And there it is. When have you not thought someone is cute, Jaemin?" 

"I didn't think the guard downstairs was cute when I met him," Jaemin deadpanned. "But seriously, I think Renjun is very cute and nice too. He was all dazed when he saw me. I wanted to pinch his cheeks. Ah, he's really adorable." 

"He's going to think you're a weirdo." 

"He won't give me half of his collection if so," 

"You're just lucky with a good face." 

"You act as if you don't receive notes in an Inkigayo sandwich every comeback." Jaemin pointed out. "How is that going on by the way?"

"Thrown into the rubbish bin," 

"Poor them," 

"It's not that I wouldn't date them," Jeno sighed out. "I'm not even on a dating ban. It's just, it's risky. I'm not interested in them that much for me to want to go on a date with them. Some of them, I don't even know." 

"You're a hot piece of meat walking around the streets, of course they want that." 

Jeno frowned. "Please never use that metaphor again," 

"Am I wrong though?" Jaemin laughed. 

"You make it sound really weird about me being flirted on by other people when you put it like that," Jeno said, scrunching up his nose in distaste. "And like I said, I have no interest in them." 

"So you have someone else you're interested in?" 

Jeno looked at Jaemin for a second longer. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." 

Jaemin gasped. He surged forward, shaking Jeno by the shoulders furiously as he squealed out loud. "And you didn't tell me?!" 

"Is it really that important to you?" Jeno muttered, trying to grasp onto Jaemin's arms so that the other stopped shaking him. 

"Who is it?" Jaemin asked, excited. "Is it another idol? A trainee? An actor? A model? Do I know them? Are they from NCT Entertainment? Label Vision?" 

"Label Vision is under NCT Entertainment," Jeno choked out, Jaemin still squeezing his shoulders tightly. 

"Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" 

"It's someone," 

"Not someone from the industry?" 

"Why are you so persistent about this?" 

"Come on, tell me! You don't tell me about these things, ever. Shouldn't I at least know the progress of your love life as your friend?" Jaemin said. 

Jeno rolled his eyes. "There's no progress to my love life." 

"So it's a crush? And what's so wrong about telling me that?" 

Jeno sighed. He looked at the other for a few moments. Jaemin had stopped shaking him uncontrollably and finally had mercy on himself. The other's persistent eyes said that he hasn't given up on asking Jeno though. Jeno pondered for a while even knowing Jaemin wouldn't stop it at here and would ask Jeno more about it. He sighed again before he finally decided to relent. 

"A model," 

Jaemin's mouth was gaped open like a fish, looking at Jeno with wide eyes. "Do I know them?" 

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know, Nana. I don't recognize all of your friends and acquaintances," Jeno said. 

"True." Jaemin said, nodding his head. He stared back at Jeno and he never got to voice out his thoughts when Jeno could already read his mind. 

"No, you can't have his name." 

Jaemin whined. "Not even their family name?" 

"It will give it away and I don't want that to happen."

"Fine," Jaemin huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest. "Can I know how you met them at least?" 

"A mutual friend. That's all I could say," Jeno replied. 

"You're a tough nut to crack, aren't you?" 

Jeno grinned at him. "I like making your life a little bit harder so you won't mess mine up too much." 

Jaemin smiled fondly back at him. "Yeah. You do make my life a lot harder," 

  
  
  


Jaemin headed back to his house after a prolonged catch up session with Jeno. The other had left for his schedule and for some reason, Jaemin's heart ached as he watched Jeno's retreating back. He picked up his aching heart as he left NCT Entertainment's building to head back home. That heart ached continuously while Jaemin took the train. 

He entertained the thought of Jeno dating someone. It wasn't impossible. Like Jeno had said, he wasn't on a dating ban. It was only his lack of interest towards the other person that stopped him from dating. But if he wanted to, he would date someone. Jaemin wasn't going to stop him. He didn't have an obsessive behaviour towards Jeno for him to restrict the other from finding happiness in love. Though Jaemin wouldn't say it hurt less if he saw someone he had liked for a long time to be with someone else. It hurt a lot but Jaemin wouldn't let that come in the way of their friendship. 

"Jaemin?" 

Jaemin spun around at the call of his name when he reached the lobby of his condominium building. His eyes widen at the sight of the other. "Renjun? What are you doing here?" 

"I live here," Renjun answered, smiling at him. Jaemin's heart fluttered at this, replacing the dull ache he had been experiencing since almost an hour ago. 

"Huh, for a moment there I thought you were my stalker." 

Renjun chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not some sick weirdo like that. What are you doing here? Visiting a friend?" 

"I live here as well." Jaemin answered, lips turned up in amusement. 

"No way," Renjun said, surprised. "I can't believe we've never bumped into each other before this." 

"You know what they say. You see the people you want to see the most at unexpected places and time." Jaemin teased. 

"So you wanted to see me?" 

"Maybe it's you who wanted to see me?"

"Perhaps we both wanted to see each other unconsciously," Renjun said and if Jaemin didn't know better he would think they were flirting. But he knew better and he knew that it was near impossible for Renjun to be interested in him like that. 

Renjun's eyes flickered down towards Jaemin's attire, a look of pleasant surprise crossing over his face as he seemed to notice what Jaemin was wearing. 

"You're wearing one of my designs," Renjun pointed out.

"It's comfortable," Jaemin explained, tugging at the jacket he was wearing made out of satin. "And I liked this one a lot." 

Renjun beamed in happiness at Jaemin's words and his heart clenched inside his chest. Jaemin was surprised he hadn't gone through a cardiac arrest with how his heart had been acting this whole day. From aching to fluttering to clenching tight that it almost suffocated him, even if it was an imagery, Jaemin didn't think a heart was capable of withstanding that for a long period of time. 

"You say a lot of nice things about my designs, Jaemin." Renjun commented, still smiling at Jaemin. The corner of his eyes crinkled slightly, a sign that he was really happy. 

"I love it." Jaemin replied. "And I really mean what I say." 

"You make it hard for me to let go of you," 

Jaemin arched an eyebrow at his words and Renjun seemed to realize the implications a little too late. He raised his hand in between them, shaking it furiously in a way to shrug it off, looking really flustered. 

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I- I meant when the fashion show is over and you're not modelling for my brand anymore. It will be harder for me to let you go," Renjun clarified, face a flushed red.

"I don't mind if it meant in another way as well," Jaemin said before he managed to stop himself. Curse him and his no brain-to-mouth filter. 

Renjun seemed to turn a brighter red at this, if that was even possible. Jaemin was worried he was going to burn himself from that much embarrassment. For the sake of both their sanity, Jaemin decided to change the topic. 

"How has work been for you?" Jaemin asked. "The teaser for the fashion show had been released last night."

"Ah, yes. It's been getting a lot of positive reviews by the public." Renjun told him.

"You're a respectable designer and your brand is booming, of course people would look forward to it." 

"It's still nerve-wrecking though," Renjun sighed out. "As for work, it's always been busy." 

"Don't overwork yourself." Jaemin reminded him, noticing the dark circles over Renjun's eyes, haphazardly covered in makeup. 

Renjun frowned at this. "I've been getting that a lot from various people." 

"It comes from their concern over you. You did say you were sick when we first met," Jaemin said. Renjun tilted his head to the side in confusion, trying to remember when that incident had happened. Jaemin found that gesture endearingly cute with the blush on Renjun's face still not fading away. 

"Ah, that was embarrassing of me." Renjun mumbled, covering his face with a hand. 

"I find it cute though," Jaemin said, grinning. "But still, take care of yourself. Don't want the designer to fall sick before his fashion show." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your concern," Renjun said, grateful at the other's attentiveness towards. 

Jaemin cleared his throat. "You know, we've been standing here for quite some time actually."

Renjun's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your time. I'm sure you're busy as well." 

"Actually," Jaemin coughed. Why was he feeling shy all of a sudden? "It's my day off today. If you're not busy, maybe we can take this to the nearby café." 

"Oh. Oh, um." Renjun mumbled. "I'm not- I don't have anything else on the agenda. Maybe we can get a drink. Or lunch? It's almost lunch time too."

Jaemin smiled at this. "I'll make it harder for you to let me go after this though. Are you sure you're okay with that?" 

Renjun chuckled. "Stick to your words then, so I can finally get you to sign with my brand." 

  
  
  


**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

reminder that if this is a dream, then don't bother waking me up. 

_replies:_

**jun** @wenjunhwi

hey renjun? wake up you have a deadline to meet ♡

 **Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns 

hey junhui? i hate you ♡

  
  
  


"They're coming, they're coming, they're coming," Renjun muttered to himself as he paced around in his office. Junhui stared him down, certainly not happy at the other for disrupting the peace of their office. 

"Can you sit your ass down? The floor is going to give out with all your pacing," Junhui said, voice on the brink of snapping at him. 

"I can't!" Renjun exclaimed. "Junhui, they're coming in today. The representatives _and_ the Cherry Bomb members will come in today for the meeting and they'll evaluate my designs and they'll decide it's not worth it and I won't get to design for Cherry Bomb and-" 

"Renjun, please breathe."

Renjun inhaled sharply and let out a weak exhale, body slumping down as he did so. "I can't. I'm having a crisis." 

"You've spent three weeks on your drawing board working on the designs, Renjun. _And_ you finished the portfolio a week before the meeting which is today. I think you're far from having a crisis." Junhui pointed out. 

"Yeah, but what if they end up not liking it? Junhui, Cherry Bomb aren't low class idols and NCT Entertainment aren't some low rated idol company. Of course they would want the best for everything." Renjun muttered, walking over and slumping down on his seat. 

"Yes and _you_ aren't some low rated fashion designer. Dream Designs have been well-established now. They would love your designs, Renjun." Junhui assured him. 

Renjun's lips jutted out in a pout. "I'm still scared." 

"It's normal to be insecure over this but don't put yourself down." Junhui reminded him. "You're more than what you see of yourself," 

Renjun nodded his head, trying to take in Junhui's words and accept it. The phone rings before he managed to fully believe in himself that he could achieve this. He locked eyes with Junhui briefly before nudging at the phone with a show of his chin. 

"You pick it up," Renjun said. 

Junhui sighed but still followed Renjun's orders. "Yes, Soonkyu noona? Yes, I understand. Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you, noona." 

Junhui placed the connected telephone line back down and looked at Renjun. "They're here. Soonkyu noona wishes you good luck." 

Renjun made a pitiful whine at the back of his throat before he stood up, grabbing his portfolio on the table and heading towards the meeting room.

  
  
  


Renjun tried to not breathe too loudly when the meeting was going on. He gulped, shoulders tense as he watched the representatives as well as every Cherry Bomb member flipped through his portfolio. He had printed extra copies for everyone attending the meeting to flip through his portfolio. Their focused gaze left Renjun unsure whether it was a good thing or not. Yangyang was done with looking through the portfolio a minute ago and was now sitting patiently, waiting for the conclusion of their representatives like Renjun was. 

He had given Renjun an assuring smile when they entered the meeting room. Then, Yangyang had proceeded to seem oblivious as he sat down, hands placed politely on the table. Renjun guessed that he was trying to pretend he didn't know Renjun, as if he didn't come by his office only a week ago. One of his members, Haechan, didn't seem to buy it though as he nudged at Yangyang. 

"This… isn't what we expected." One of the representatives said, the same one Renjun had met during the first meeting. 

Renjun tried to not let the disappointment show too much on his face. The comment was enough to know that his designs were rejected. 

"It's actually beyond our expectations," Another representative said. 

"I'm sorry?" Renjun mumbled out, eyes wide. 

The lady looked at him, smiling as she nodded her head. "This is spectacular. It's definitely something we didn't expect but we love it. The Swarovski crystal designs do seem a little out of reach, though I'm sure we can work something out." 

Renjun blinked. "Thank you." 

"We're looking forward to working with you for this concert, Renjun-ssi." The male representative said. "We'll give you a chance to talk with the members about their outfit designs and styles." 

"I think we can proceed with that today. The members have no issue with this, right?" The lady asked. 

Most of them nodded his head except for two of them. Renjun watched as Mark whispered discreetly at their managers, followed by Jeno. 

"Noona, I have a schedule later." 

"Me too," 

Their manager sighed hopelessly but it wasn't like it was their fault and she seemed to realize it when she nodded her head in understanding. She turned towards Renjun and Renjun straightened up at her professional gaze. 

"Mark and Jeno unfortunately can't proceed further with the discussion so we'll have to reschedule for another day. Is that okay with you?" She asked. 

"Yes, that would be fine with me." 

"Great then, we'll sign the contract and then we'll leave the rest of the members with you. I'm sure it will be better to discuss without other staff just so you can be more comfortable and have a better creative flow." 

Renjun smiled at her, appreciating the efforts she had gone through to make sure he could work in a comfortable environment. 

"And I'm sure some of them would be happy that they're working with you," The male representative commented, glancing over at Yangyang. The other seemed to catch on to this and whined. 

"Ah, hyung! You didn't have to throw me under the bus like that." Yangyang mumbled. 

The managers shook their heads at this before turning back to Renjun. All of them signed a contract that listed everything Renjun needed to know while working for them. When it was over, they all stood up to shake hands to officiate it. 

"It's nice to work with you, Renjun-ssi. I'm sorry I couldn't proceed with the meeting today." Mark said when they shook hands. 

"It's okay," Renjun assured him. "We can work on it another day." 

Mark left soon after and followed by him was Jeno. Now, Renjun wasn't going to say that any of the Cherry Bomb members was short of good-looking. Every one of them had their own charms and were the most handsome people had known – and now that he had met them, the most handsome people he had met. Which said a lot when he was constantly working with models. But Jeno, Jeno was more handsome upclose than he was on screen. 

The way his eyes crinkled into an eye smile made it easy for Renjun to fall in love with at first meeting. Renjun would admit it now, Jeno wasn't his bias and it could be that Renjun didn't pay enough attention to him to notice his features. But the thing was, Renjun always looked at the other members even if they weren't his bias. And with him researching materials for the members' outfit design, it was hard to miss their good looks. Yet it hadn't prepared Renjun for the real deal before him.

"I look forward to working with you," Jeno said, his voice sending tingles down Renjun's spine. 

"Me too," Renjun replied lamely. Seemed like his brain couldn't function well today. 

"I'll see you again soon," Jeno said. 

"I look forward to it." Renjun mumbled out a reply as Jeno left him with a smile. 

He probably would still be standing there in a daze if the lady from earlier hadn't called for his attention. They wrapped up their greeting before Renjun was left with the remaining three members of Cherry Bomb – Haechan, Yangyang and Jisung. 

"Hi?" Renjun started after a second of silence. 

Yangyang snorted. "We're not one for formalities, Renjun. So you can skip out that part." 

Renjun sighed out. "Kinda hard to not be formal." 

"Why? Because you're a fan?" Yangyang said, grinning. 

"You're a fan?" Haechan asked, eyes wide. "I didn't know we had a fashion designer fan."

"Well, now you know," Renjun answered him, smiling. 

"Then you shouldn't be so tense around us. We don't bite," Jisung chimed in. "I'm sure you're way more respectable than the 'fans' near our dorm." 

Renjun winced. He stared at them in sympathy. It wasn't uncommon for idols to be surrounded by stalkers no matter where they went. It was concerning but somehow, the public deemed it as an acceptable manner. He wished people would stop bothering them like that, idols were, without a doubt, still human. He wondered if Jeno experienced similar cases. He was one of the more popular members among the group. 

Jeno's charming personality and good looks were definitely a bonus point to his talent and abilities. Renjun himself couldn't deny that he was attracted to the other even if Jeno wasn't the member he usually focused on. Especially since they met just earlier. He couldn't say he didn't feel his heart fluttered when his eyes met Jeno. 

Renjun shook his head lightly. He was here for work, not to fanboy over one of his favourite idol members. He turned back towards them, opening up his notebook, pen ready to write down every single detail given to him by the three celebrities before him.

"So? Shall we start now?" 

  
  
  


**_Jeno retweeted_ **

**CHERRY BOMB OFFICIAL** @nct_cherrybomb

CHERRY BOMB Welcome to Our Playground World Tour — COMING SOON XX.10.2020

  
  
  


"After this you have an interview with W Korea," his manager reminded him as they drove down the streets of Seoul. The traffic wasn't that severe and Jeno guessed he would arrive there way sooner than he expected. Guessed there was no quick nap for him. 

"And tomorrow?" Jeno asked. "I thought I had another interview?" 

"Press conference for Paradise Cosmetics with the other members." His manager corrected. 

Jeno hummed. "Don't I have a meeting with that fashion designer?" 

His manager sighed. "Your schedule is crazily busy, Jeno. We're having a hard time scheduling your meeting with the fashion designer without interrupting your other schedules and day offs. You might end up not having a meeting with the fashion designer." 

"I can always see him during my day offs." 

"That's against the rules set by the company, Jeno. Remember, no working on day offs, no meetings or whatsoever." 

"I feel bad for the fashion designer. It feels like I'm not taking this seriously." 

"If you keep feeling bad for others, you won't have enough for yourself. Renjun-ssi understands how busy you are and is willing to cooperate with your hectic schedules." 

"I'm the only one left right?" Jeno asked in which his manager nodded. He sighed. "Even Mark hyung is done with his and he's busier than I am." 

"Mark only has his solo debut preparation going on and even that is already mostly done. You, on the other hand," his manager trailed off. "You always have an ongoing schedule and we can't cross it off the planner unless it really isn't that important." 

"And it just so happened that the meeting with the fashion designer is not important?" 

His manager gave him a weak smile. "It's a meeting, Jeno. It can always be rescheduled. Plus, we don't know how long it can go on. For the time being it can be put aside." 

"Renjun-ssi is busy too, hyung. How about _his_ schedule? Won't we be wasting his time when we drag out the meeting's schedule? I heard he's preparing for his new collection too," Jeno said. 

"Upper management." His manager said simply, briefly glancing at him before turning back to the front. "They decide your schedule, not me." 

Jeno sighed, slumping down in his seat. He knew arguing with his manager would get him nowhere. It was expected. He had a busy schedule and while it was tiring, it was also good exposure for him and the group. Unfortunately, that meant putting aside certain things to make way for, as the upper management always say, _important things._ In Jeno's defense, that meeting with the fashion designer was just as important due to him being in charge of their concert outfits. If even one of them was unable to attend that meeting then it would lead to a bigger problem for the designer as he couldn't proceed with the outfits design. Jeno didn't like how that sounded. 

It had been two weeks since their initial meeting confirming the collaboration with Dream Designs for their concert. Since then, Jeno hadn't met the designer for a follow-up meeting. 

Discussion about their outfits for their performances was a requirement. It was to make sure the members were satisfied with the final product and their stylists didn't have a hard time. Unfortunately, Jeno's schedule refused to let up in order for him to be able to have a meeting with the designer at a reasonable timing. His schedules always started in the early morning and finished late in the night. There was no way they could fit in that meeting anywhere in between his schedules.

He also found it unfortunate that the other members had grown fond of Renjun in the short time they had known him while Jeno hadn't been able to meet him for the second time. It was quite predictable since Yangyang, Donghyuck and Jisung were naturally friendly people. Maybe there was a little envy bubbling within him when he saw a picture of them together uploaded on Yangyang's personal social media. 

Jeno knew being jealous of his members over them being friendly with the fashion designer they were working with was a little bit ridiculous. But there was something about Renjun that couldn't help him from being jealous over his members. Their first meeting had been brief and while it wasn't enough for them to be acquainted, Jeno found himself being interested in Renjun. 

The other was smaller than he was but his eyes were bright and he walked with an air of confidence that could not compete. However, he also had this burst of innocence that Jeno noticed while they were skimming through his portfolio. Like he was giving out his whole heart to them and waited if they would break it or return it safely. For Jeno, he wanted to keep that. Protect the heart in a safe and never let anyone touch it. Briefly, Jeno wondered if he had gone crazy. 

He wouldn't deny the fashion designer's good looks. He was beautiful, would be more of a right word. Delicate and beautiful. His features were soft and yet masculine. He looked like he would be a model showing off the designs instead of the one being behind those designs. 

Jeno crossed his arms over his chest. It was insane how attracted he was to Renjun. They barely even knew each other and yet Jeno was pretty sure he was infatuated with the other. 

The last time he was _this_ attracted to someone else, might have been Jaemin. 

_Jaemin_ was a whole other issue Jeno would like to not delve deep upon. They had known each other almost half their lives and if Jeno wasn't stupid he wouldn't have a crush on the other. But, apparently, he was stupid and ended up having a crush on his childhood friend. Curse Na Jaemin and his otherworldly good looks and stunning personality. 

Jeno's infatuation towards Renjun could only mean that he was moving on from his crush on Jaemin. It could be a good thing, Jeno decided. His relationship with Jaemin had created various rumours between them that even upper management had to call him up to clarify. No, he was not dating Na Jaemin. Yes, they were just friends. No, he was not courting him – maybe, unconsciously, he didn't know. Yes, there was nothing going on between them. 

And yes, maybe he wanted to date Jaemin but Jeno, unfortunately, was the biggest loser known to mankind. He didn't have the courage to even tell Jaemin that he liked him. It was a stretch for his feelings to be recruited but Jeno wanted to believe that hope was on his side. Yet, with their busy schedules, that hope was slowly draining out. If they couldn't keep in contact as friends, then what would happen if they were lovers? 

Thus, Jeno was back to square one – stuck in his feelings for Jaemin now with the addition of Renjun bugging his mind. 

  
  
  


Renjun hummed under his breath, staring at his drawing tablet that has been on a blank page for a few minutes now. He could start drawing now. Anytime. But there was that nagging feeling on the back of his mind telling him now was not the time. Almost all of the designs for Cherry Bomb's concert outfits were complete. All except for Jeno's. 

They didn't have the follow-up meeting that was said to be scheduled soon. It was nearing his deadline soon and he couldn't send in a portfolio without Jeno's design. 

"You okay back there?" Junhui asked and Renjun raised his head to look at the other. 

"If I proceed with Jeno's designs, would that be okay?" Renjun asked him. 

"It's an option, right?" Junhui said. "You only have a week left until the deadline. It's been three weeks since the initial meeting and yet they haven't scheduled a follow-up. If worse comes to worse then you might as well proceed with Jeno's design." 

Renjun sighed, twirling the digital pen in his hand. "I know he's busy, but it's insane how he can't schedule a follow-up. I want to proceed with his designs but what if their team doesn't approve it?" 

"It's a matter of desperation now, Renjun. You can't keep waiting for that follow-up meeting. It will be a miracle if he shows up by this week. You need to finish up the design before we start working on it and we can't work on it if you continue to wait for Jeno. There's a deadline to meet and if you don't meet that, Cherry Bomb won't have any attires to wear for their concert." Junhui reasoned. 

Renjun frowned. Junhui had a point. He could wait, but till when? He did have his own schedule to deal with and other deadlines to meet. He sighed, straightening up in his seat. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to finish this or the creative flow in him would come to a halt and Renjun wouldn't complete the designs on time. He was about to start drawing on his tablet when someone knocked on the door. Renjun looked at Junhui, an eyebrow arched. 

"Do I have a meeting with anyone?" Renjun asked the other. Junhui merely shook his head and Renjun felt a little bit more confused. "Come in," 

The door opened and while Renjun was expecting one of his clients or shareholders, it turned out to be Jaemin instead, smiling brightly at him. 

"Jaemin?"

"Hey," Jaemin greeted him. "Sorry, was I bothering you?" 

"No," Renjun mumbled, placing down his pen and glancing briefly at Junhui. "No. You're not. What's wrong? Are you having troubles with the fitting?" 

"Oh, no, no." Jaemin denied. "I came by to say hi." He said. "And maybe, uh, invite you out for lunch," 

Renjun blinked. "You're inviting me out for lunch?" 

"If you're busy then that's fine! I know you have a hectic schedule but I have the rest of the day off and I thought I would ask you if you're okay with getting lunch together since I was already here." Jaemin explained. 

Renjun gaped at him. There was a moment of complete black out in Renjun's mind when he heard what Jaemin said. Jaemin? _The_ Na Jaemin? Wanted to have lunch with Renjun? This must be a complete fever dream. Did he overworked himself to the point of hallucination? 

He never got the chance to answer Jaemin because _of course_ Junhui was there and heard everything and proceeded to make that choice for Renjun while he was still pondering about it. "You should go get lunch," 

Renjun whipped his head at Junhui, looking at him like he had grown two heads. Junhui merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's already late and you haven't eaten anything other than that sandwich in the morning. Go take a break so _I_ can go take _my_ break."

Jaemin chuckled at this and Renjun couldn't help the blush that coloured his face. He was going to have a talk with Junhui on their monthly employee get-together for sure. He turned towards Jaemin, smiling at the other. 

"Sure, let's go for lunch." Renjun said. 

"I'm not familiar with the area though. How about you suggest a place?" Jaemin told him.

Renjun grinned. "I know a Chinese restaurant nearby. You okay with that?" 

"I'm okay with anything." Jaemin said, grinning back. 

Renjun stood up to leave. As he was busy looking for his bag and phone however, the door knocked again. He turned to look at Junhui and the other frowned. So they weren't expecting anyone in Renjun's office. Then who was knocking on the door?

"Come in," Renjun said and the door opened. 

He really didn't know what to expect when someone knocked on the door. But he certainly wasn't expecting Jeno coming into his office, the mask that was covering his face was now tucked under his chin, revealing his unmistaken face. 

"Hello. I'm sorry for coming without notice but I think it was way due for. Your receptionist told me to head upstairs straight to your office." Jeno said, looking at Renjun. 

"Jeno?" 

"Jaemin?" Jeno blinked at the model. "What are you doing here?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that as well? I was here for work of course," Jaemin answered. 

"I'm here to do a follow-up meeting with Renjun about the concert outfits." Jeno explained. 

Renjun looked between them and could already feel the upcoming headache. Jeno was here for the follow-up and it wouldn't be a problem if he didn't just agree to go for lunch with Jaemin. The problem now was he didn't know who he should go for. Of course, Jeno's follow-up meeting was important. That was _work_ and Renjun should prioritise that. But he didn't want to reject Jaemin's offer either. That was rude especially when he had initially agreed to it. Now what? 

"I was about to head for lunch with Renjun though," Jaemin said. There was a bitter note to his tone that Renjun couldn't seem to shrug off but he decided it wasn't significant. 

"Really? Is now not the right timing?" Jeno looked at Renjun and it was hard for Renjun to deny him when he looked at him with those sincere eyes. 

So instead, Renjun turned towards Junhui. His eyes plead Junhui to help him out of this situation. Anything would be fine. Maybe told them that he had a sudden meeting right now so he wouldn't choose one over the other. Of course, Renjun knew that asking Junhui for help was basically asking death upon himself. So when Junhui opened his mouth, Renjun was already prepared for the worst. 

"How about you guys discuss over lunch?" Junhui suggested, referring to Jeno. "Jaemin-ssi and Jeno-ssi seemed to know each other so it's okay for the three of you to go for lunch together and have that discussion. It's not a bother is it? Or we would have to schedule Jeno's follow-up for another day or that lunch with Jaemin for another time," 

Jaemin looked at Jeno. They seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves before Jaemin said, "Is it urgent?" 

"The deadline is in a week," Renjun mumbled, earning him a concerned look from Jaemin. 

"Is it okay if I tag along?" Jaemin asked towards no one in particular. 

Jeno snorted. "You've followed me to my schedules before. This is no less. Are you okay with it though? We'll be talking about work." 

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of want to know the behind process of Renjun's designs. I'm okay if Renjun's okay with it." 

They both turned towards Renjun and he found himself going through another series of dilemma before he sighed. "If everyone's okay with it then it's fine by me." 

So that was how Renjun ended up having lunch with both Jeno and Jaemin.

  
  
  


Renjun wringed his hands nervously under the table. Sitting before him was Jeno, hat pulled down to cover half of his eyes and sitting beside him was Jaemin, exposed to the world as if he wasn't a top model out in public. There with them was Renjun, who had no idea what kind of deed he had done in his past life to be in this situation. He pinched himself several times while they were getting here, trying to make sure that he was not dreaming. There was no way Renjun was having lunch with his favourite model and one of the members of his favourite idol boy group. This _had_ to be a dream. 

Both of them seemed to be oblivious over Renjun's internal breakdown as Jaemin called the waiter for the menu. They flipped through the menu before Jaemin turned towards Renjun. 

"So?" Jaemin asked. 

"Yes?" Renjun raised his head, blinking his eyes as Jaemin stared at him. 

Jaemin chuckled softly. "You're the expert here. What should we order?" 

"Ah," Renjun mumbled. "We can order a few main dishes with side menus. Is that okay?" 

"I'm leaving it all up to you," Jaemin answered. 

"Jeno-ssi?" Renjun asked, looking at Jeno in front of him. He was surprised to see that Jeno was already staring intently at him making Renjun fidget under the gaze. 

"I'm okay with anything." Jeno answered softly. 

Renjun nodded his head before Jaemin helped him call for the waiter. He ordered a few common dishes that he thought they would enjoy. The waiter repeated their orders before leaving and Renjun was left alone with them again. 

"Shouldn't you start your meeting?" Jaemin asked. 

"Ah yes," Renjun muttered out. He took out his notebook and pen from his bag, placing it on the table, making sure it wouldn't wet the papers. "Jeno-ssi, I would ask you a few questions about your fashion choices. Feel free to answer it as honestly as you can," 

"Jeno," 

"Pardon?" 

"You can call me Jeno, Renjun." Jeno clarified. 

Renjun's body tingled at the gentle call of his name by Jeno. He cleared his throat, straightening up. "Yes. Okay. Jeno- I'll ask the questions," 

Trying to have the discussion for Cherry Bomb's outfit designs with Jeno while trying to not sweat buckets was proving to be harder as the seconds went by. It didn't help that Renjun could clearly feel the intense stare from Jaemin. Why was he this nervous was beyond Renjun. It was a regular discussion, one he had experienced several times with different clients. Only this time there was another person present that had nothing to do with the project and they were about to have lunch together soon. 

If Renjun didn't faint from overheating soon – the blush on his cheeks raised higher by the minute – that would certainly be a miracle. 

There was a pause in their discussion when Jeno pulled out his phone from his jeans. Renjun watched as he frowned at the screen before clicking the lock screen button and putting his phone away. That was definitely a call from someone. 

"You can answer your phone," Renjun told him. 

Jeno shook his head. "It's not important." 

His tone was tensed and borderline annoyed. A part of Renjun felt hurt, wondering if Jeno was being annoyed at Renjun because he was taking his time. Another part swelled in happiness at the thought that Jeno implied that Renjun was more important than whatever phone call it was. Jeno turned towards him, smiling warmly. 

"Don't worry. It's not important for me to answer," Renjun nodded his head at this before they continued with the discussion. 

Their meal came in and Renjun had to put his notebook back to protect it from getting mala soup spilled onto it. When everything had arrived, they decided to take a break to enjoy their lunch. Renjun ate quietly for a few minutes before a thought struck him. 

"Jeno, your manager didn't inform me that we were supposed to have a follow-up meeting today." Renjun said, looking at the other. 

Jeno choked at this, raising concern from both Jaemin and Renjun. Jaemin handed him a glass of cold water and Renjun gave tissue papers to clean himself up. He finally calmed himself down enough but there was still the concerned gaze from Jaemin. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asked him. 

"Yeah, sorry, wrong pipe." Jeno answered, voice hoarse from his previous accident. "Uh, about that. Can you not tell my representatives that I came to see you today?" 

Renjun tilted his head to the side. He was confused. Why would Jeno tell him to do that?

"Actually, they don't know I came here today."

"They don't?" 

Jeno sighed. "It's my day off today. My schedule for this week had been prepared and there was no way I could schedule that meeting with you. So I ended up coming here on my own, knowing that the deadline is soon. The managers don't know about this and I would like to keep it that way. There was no way they would let me hear the end of this." 

Renjun was still confused. Why shouldn't the managers know? And why would they scold Jeno over this?

Jaemin seemed to have an idea about this though as he laughed. Renjun turned towards the other, wondering if he should be blessed that he managed to hear Jaemin's unfiltered laugh in real life or should be offended that he had no idea what was going on. 

"Lee Jeno, did you actually rebel against your own company rules?" Jaemin asked. Renjun turned towards Jeno, seeing red filter into his cheeks. 

"Shut up. I had to. I didn't want to burden Renjun because my schedule was a whole festival." Jeno mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I follow?" Renjun chimed in, looking between the two of them. 

Jeno sighed, tapping his fingers against the table. "NCT Entertainment has this one rule. None of us are allowed to work – no practices, no meetings, absolutely nothing at all – during our day offs. Basically stay at home or go out and have a cup of coffee but nothing related to work."

"They want them to spend their day offs relaxing," Jaemin explained. 

"Would this be considered as work though?" Renjun asked him. 

Jeno smiled, showing off the spoonful of rice he was holding. "No, we're just having lunch together." 

Renjun giggled. "It's an interesting rule." 

"Yeah, and a pain in the ass when that day can be filled with something useful." Jeno scoffed. 

"Stop being such a workaholic, Jeno. You deserve a break after working so hard," Jaemin said. "Kinda reminds me of someone I know." 

Renjun didn't know what Jaemin had meant by that until he saw Jeno looking from Jaemin to Renjun. He turned to his side, seeing Jaemin eyeing him accusingly. He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"For your information, I _do_ spend my day offs doing absolutely nothing." Renjun informed them. 

"You're still as bad as a workaholic as Jeno. Junhui-ssi even said you haven't eaten anything since morning," Jaemin countered. 

"I had a chicken sandwich earlier."

"Well, I came to see you at around 1PM. It was probably hours since you last ate,"

Renjun rolled his eyes at this. He knew he couldn't win against Jaemin. Because he was spitting facts – but also because of their little banter that happened during their last lunch together where Jaemin had won. Jeno seemed to enjoy this a lot though as he looked at them amusedly. Well, at least one of them was having fun. 

Jeno's phone rang again and Jaemin and Renjun both turned to look at him. He watched as he repeated the same sequence when he received the previous call. There was a frown that seemed to stitch itself onto Jeno's face. Renjun didn't like that look. He preferred the smiling Jeno from earlier. 

He watched as Jeno pressed the lock screen button again and placed his phone on the table, faced down. Renjun didn't get to ask as Jaemin's hand reached forward and took Jeno's phone. 

"Jaemin-!"

"It's the same person, isn't it?" Jaemin asked, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

Jeno merely sighed at this. "Most of the time." 

"I told you to block their number right? Why haven't you done that? And why hasn't your upper management done anything about this?" 

"They say they're working on it. It's not as easy as it sounds apparently." 

Renjun looked between them, piecing together the information he gathered. It made sense now why Jeno was keened on not answering the phone call and how it had been ringing almost all throughout their lunch. His guess that Jeno was receiving just as many stalkers – if not more – proved to be right. It made his blood boil and knowing that there were people like this who had no respect for others. 

"You should do something about it, Jeno." Renjun chimed in, looking at him with barely concealed concern. "If this continues, it will be bad for you." 

"Thank you, I know. I've tried almost everything." Jeno replied, smiling tersely. 

"Well, except blocking their numbers." Jaemin said. 

"I've tried, Jaemin. Do you think I've not? But it makes it harder when I order delivery." Jeno told him. 

"I'm blocking unknown numbers on your phone." 

"Jaemin," 

"I don't care. When you're ordering for delivery then just unblock it then and block it again after. You can't have freaks bothering your life forever, Jeno." 

Renjun nodded his head mutely. Jaemin's actions might seem out of line but he knew that was out of the other's concern towards Jeno. Jeno's phone was handed back to him after Jaemin was done. There was a short silence before Renjun decided to break it. It wasn't fair that their lunch was being ruined by a freak who stalked Jeno to the ends of the world. 

"You two are really close to each other," Renjun commented. 

Jeno smiled as he looked at him. "We were childhood friends. I've known Jaemin for quite some time now." 

"We met again when I started working at Label Vision after losing contact from each other for years," Jaemin continued. 

"Jaemin can be a pain in the ass but he helps me a lot," 

"I could say the same about you too, Jeno." 

Renjun watched as they looked at each other. There was fondness in their eyes that Renjun couldn't describe the exact feeling of it. There was definitely something beyond friendship reflected in their eyes and suddenly Renjun felt out of place in between them when he had just felt the most comfortable with them. 

  
  
  


**_Hwang Renjun retweeted_ **

**Dream Designs Studio** @dreamdesigns

Fall/Winter 2020 Collection

— Love Again

Pre-release: Late October 2020

**_Hwang Renjun retweeted_ **

**NAVER NEWS** @naver_update

Pre-Release For Dream Designs' 2020 Fall/Winter Collection Postponed. New Date Yet To Be Announced. Read More: naver.kr/article2020116

  
  
  


Renjun tapped his pen mindlessly on his work desk. Most of the designs for Cherry Bomb were done. All but as usual, Jeno's design. It wasn't that Renjun hadn't started on it. Jeno had given him more than enough information for him to visualize a design. The only problem he was having was trying to pen down the image into his tablet. It was as if as soon as Renjun held his digital pen, the image immediately became distorted. He slumped back against his chair, staring at the opened drawing software on his tablet. 

With the postponement of his fashion show due to the new ideas he would like to incorporate into the collection, Renjun expected that he would have enough time to finish Jeno's designs. Even the designs for his fashion show had been done and submitted for sewing. Yet here he was, stuck with Jeno's designs. It shouldn't be this hard, but it felt like that when Renjun wanted to capture the image of perfection into the design. 

There were only four days left until the deadline and Renjun had only finished two out of four of Jeno's outfits. 

He sighed, deciding to take a break from churning out ideas. He picked up his phone, a new message coming in as soon as he unlocked it. Renjun read the sender's name, pleasantly surprised to see from who it was. 

**_jaemin_ **

hey neighbour

busy? 

**_injun_ **

taking a break

**_jaemin_ **

!!!!!!!!

you're finally taking my advice into consideration?

Renjun chuckled at the comment. He quickly typed out a reply. 

**_injun_ **

no

I'm taking junhui's advice into consideration

**_jaemin_ **

:((

heart been broke so many times

**_injun_ **

lol k

why did u text?

**_jaemin_ **

oh ya

since you're not busy and we live in the same building

wanna hang out? 

Renjun's eyes widened. He didn't expect that invitation to come in when Jaemin texted him. 

**_jaemin_ **

it's cool if you want to take a nap or something

just asking if you up for hanging out

Renjun chewed on his lips, pondering on his choices. It sounded like a nice plan for the evening. 

**_injun_ **

what do you have in mind?

**_jaemin_ **

idk 

we can watch a movie

I have microwaveable popcorn

and a microwave

and a tv to watch a movie

Was Jaemin asking him to come over to his house? That was _absolutely_ unexpected. He never really imagined himself hanging out with Jaemin at his house. Sure, they became closer now since their initial meeting and they were constantly texting each other or hanging out. But Renjun truthfully wasn't expecting this. 

He stared at the message for a second longer before deciding his next choice. He sent Jaemin another text before he could think twice about it and stood up from his work desk. 

**_injun_ **

okay

you live on 24 right? 

brb I'll come over

  
  
  


**Na Jaemin** @jaemna

Na Jaemin Strikes Again

_replies:_

**Jeno** @jen00lee

don't do anything stupid 

**Na Jaemin** @jaemna

can't promise <3

  
  
  


"Hi," Renjun smiled at him when Jaemin opened the door to his condominium. 

"Hey," Jaemin replied, grinning back at him. "Sorry that I ask you to come here out of nowhere." 

"It's cool, I needed a break anyways," 

"Well, come on in." Jaemin said, opening the door wider to let Renjun in. "My house probably isn't as artistic or extravagant as yours though." 

Renjun laughed as he took off his shoes at the entryway. "Please. An extravagant house doesn't necessarily mean anything. It gets lonely sometimes when you live all by yourself," 

"Is that so? Then, you're always welcome to drop by my place whenever you feel lonely," Jaemin suggested. He watched as Renjun's face flushed a bright red, eyes averting away. 

"And what do I do when you're not around?" 

"We can always meet outside." 

"Are you sure you're not the one who's having a hard time letting me go?" Renjun teased. 

Jaemin laughed nervously. "Is it obvious?" 

"Got attracted to my charms?" 

"Can't say I didn't," 

They moved to Jaemin's living room, Renjun following closely behind him. Jaemin couldn't say he wasn't nervous at having Renjun in his private space. He wasn't necessarily a dirty person but his house could get a little messy when he was busy. The housekeeper came in to clean it up every few weeks or so but she had missed their last appointment due to an emergency. Still, Jaemin made sure his house wasn't swarmed in garbage, he preferred his space to be clean while not spotless all the time. 

Renjun seemed impressed by the minimalistic furniture placed in his living room though and Jaemin thought that he had done something right for once. 

He left for the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, letting Renjun pick out a movie for them. He hadn't actually planned for this hang out. It was mostly an impulsive decision he had made out of boredom. His work had been fairly easy recently and he had more time to himself than he had for the past few years. With that said, Jaemin hadn't known what to do when a handful of free hours were given to him. He had spent the day on his couch watching a new series but that was quickly turning boring as he had no one to do a commentary about the show. 

He could call his friends, but Jaemin knew they all had their own plans for the day. Some of them might be too busy to even consider hanging out with Jaemin. He wanted to call his manager but Jaemin didn't want to disturb the other's rest day, especially after how hard he had worked for Jaemin. 

Then he remembered that Renjun lived in the same building as him. It was a passing thought, one that he wanted to shrug away as soon as it came. But Jaemin decided to give it a try. They had become closer over time yet Jaemin wasn't sure if they were in the phase of their friendship where it was acceptable to invite the other over. Seeing as Renjun was now here in his home though, Jaemin deduced that they were indeed close to each other. 

"Are you okay with microwaveable popcorn or do you prefer authentic ones?" Jaemin asked as he walked back into the living room. 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not really picky with my food." 

"Oh, thank lord you're not like almost all of the Cherry Bomb members," Jaemin muttered, sitting down on the couch and placing the bowl of popcorn between them. 

Renjun was perched on the other side of his couch and while there was a distance between them, Renjun had his legs folded under his body, leaning comfortably against the armrest. It made Jaemin feel happy that the other was comfortable in his house and wasn't being tense at the whole situation. He watched as Renjun laughed at his commentary that Jaemin thought went unheard. There was that fluttering feeling in his chest again like when he met Renjun at their building's lobby and Jaemin had to shut that feeling down before it blossomed into something more. 

"You must be very close to Cherry Bomb members," Renjun said. 

"Well, Jeno _is_ my childhood friend. I happen to know Donghyuck while visiting Jeno when he was a trainee. The rest of the members just happen to know me as Jeno's childhood friend and part of their labelmate. We're not as close as I am with Jeno but we're friends," Jaemin explained. 

Renjun hummed. "I almost forgot you're under Label Vision," 

"Then what do you remember me as?" 

Renjun turned to look at him, smiling shyly that made him blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming up Renjun in his living room. "Jaemin, just Jaemin. The one who happened to bump into me at my studio and the one who invited me to his house to hang out." 

"Not model Na Jaemin?" 

"Feels a little bit far away from that image," 

"Then what about signing with your brand for endorsement?" 

"I still won't let that go though,"

"You do make it hard to let go."

Renjun beamed at him when he noticed the reference Jaemin had made from their previous conversation. Jaemin tried his best to suppress the blush that creeped up his neck when he saw how happy Renjun was. He turned towards the television, avoiding Renjun's gaze by pressing the play button on the movie Renjun chose.

Jaemin was so immersed in the movie that he didn't notice Renjun dozing off until the first half of the movie was done. He turned to look at Renjun only to see the other fighting the sleep from overtaking him. 

"Renjun?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you tired? You can go home if you want to,"

"No, no, just a little sleepy. I can finish the movie before heading home." 

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," 

Jaemin didn't get much say in it as Renjun continued to focus on the movie again. He did feel bad for making the other come over at such a short notice, knowing Renjun was probably busy. But Renjun was persistent and as Jaemin glanced at him to see that he was paying attention to the movie, there really was no arguing. He must've been so into the movie that he only noticed Renjun falling asleep on his couch after the end credits started playing. 

Renjun was snuggled into the corner of his couch, the cushion placed under his head comfortably. And Jaemin was torn. 

He could wake Renjun up and tell him to go back and have a proper sleep in his home. Another part of him however insisted that he shouldn't disturb the other's deep sleep. Renjun looked like he had been very tired to just fall asleep on someone else's couch. Jaemin stood up, staring at the sleeping figure on his couch. He could leave it at that, throw a blanket over Renjun's form and retire to his own bed. As a host though, was that the appropriate thing to do? Shouldn't he let Renjun sleep on a bed as his guest? 

Jaemin didn't have a guest room unfortunately. The spare room in his condominium had been turned into a storage used to shove the extra clothing he received from endorsements and modelling. The only bed he had was his own. He gave it a thought. 

It didn't sound half as bad, knowing that he had already given trouble to Renjun by asking him to come over. Jaemin could sleep on the couch. It was far from uncomfortable surprisingly and he had also spent his night on that very couch several times when his schedules got hectic and he didn't make it to his bed. He didn't think it was acceptable for him to sleep on the same bed as Renjun, he was a clingy sleeper and that was definitely a breach towards Renjun's private space. There was that problem on how he should get Renjun to his bed however. Waking up the other wasn't an option as he knew Renjun would immediately tell him he would head home and Jaemin didn't have the heart to let him walk back home even if it was still in the same building. 

_I could carry him,_ Jaemin thought. 

He looked at Renjun's figure. The other didn't look like he weighed much and Jaemin always went for work out to build up his muscles. It was an easy task if he was able to not jostle Renjun awake. 

Okay, he would do it. 

Jaemin took a deep breath before bending down and placing his arms under Renjun's legs and head. Carefully, he stood up, carrying the other in his arms without moving too much. Renjun moved slightly in his sleep and Jaemin paused, thinking he would wake up. He didn't and instead snuggled closer towards Jaemin. Renjun's breath fanned directly on his skin and Jaemin was sure he had never been as red as tonight. 

True to his guess, Renjun didn't weighed much and he was worried if the other was eating enough. Well, that was a problem for tomorrow morning. He brought Renjun to his room with much ease, placing the other gently on his bed. Jaemin tucked Renjun under the sheets, fixing the other so he would sleep comfortably. He smiled as Renjun seemed to relax in his sleep. 

Jaemin moved Renjun's hair away from covering his eyes. Deep down he wanted to do something stupid – something like kissing Renjun on the forehead. But he stopped himself from doing so. Instead he whispered a good night and left his room. His heart ached a little bit more as he closed the door behind him, Renjun sleeping soundly on his own bed. 

  
  
  


**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


Renjun blinked his eyes awake at the smell of bread being toasted. He squinted his eyes, looking at the beige coloured ceiling above him. It took him a while longer to realize this wasn't his room. 

Renjun sat up immediately. He looked around him, seeing the unfamiliar room and bed sheets. His bed sheets were white not baby blue, he didn't have a beige ceiling and there was definitely a work desk in his own bedroom. Renjun frowned as he tried to recall everything that happened last night. He came over to Jaemin's and watched a movie. Jaemin- Renjun had fallen asleep at Jaemin's house. 

His eyes widened as he pieced together everything that had happened. He fell asleep at Jaemin's, which meant that this was Jaemin's room. 

"What the _fuck,"_ Renjun whispered under his breath. 

There was a knock on the door before it was opened and Renjun's head shot up to see who it was – it could only be one person. Jaemin emerged from behind the door, looking at him in pleasant surprise. 

"Oh, you're awake. I was about to wake you up," Jaemin said, smiling at him. How a person could smile so bright early in the morning with someone else on his own bed was beyond Renjun. 

"Did I spend the night here?" Renjun asked. 

"Yeah, you fell asleep on my couch and I carried you into my room to sleep better." Jaemin explained. 

Na Jaemin _carried_ him to his bed!? Goodness, what alternate reality was he living. 

"And where did you sleep?" 

"On the couch," 

Renjun frowned. "You should have just left me on the couch or woke me up to go home. I shouldn't have trouble like that." 

"You look tired and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Jaemin said. "And I can't leave my guest to sleep on the couch even if it was comfortable. It would be inappropriate of me so I brought you here instead. It was no trouble." 

"I'm sorry, I must have been a bother." Renjun apologized. 

"I told you it was nothing right? Don't think too much about it. You're practically weightless too. You should eat more," Jaemin reminded him. 

"I'm always eating," Renjun retorted. 

Jaemin hummed. "Sure, if you say so. I can't confirm it unless you have breakfast with me. 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at this. First, inviting him over then letting him sleep on his bed and now asking him to join him for breakfast? Jaemin was truly someone unpredictable. He looked at Jaemin, thinking to himself. 

There was no denying that Jaemin had been flirting with him since the day they met. Renjun himself had flirted back too, feeling confident doing so. There were events last night where it was definitely more than just friends being friendly with each other. However, Renjun wasn't sure how serious Jaemin was with his flirtings. Did it matter really? There was no way Jaemin saw him as something more than a friend. It was probably his friendly self that Renjun had mistaken for something more. At least he could have Jaemin as a friend if there were no feelings involved. 

"So? Breakfast? It's just toast and coffee though," Jaemin said, snapping Renjun out of his thoughts. 

Renjun looked at him. If everything didn't work out in the end, at least he had this moment to remember, right? "Sure, let's have breakfast." 

He ignored the burning of his heart as he removed the bed sheets and got off the bed. There was nothing to worry about, Renjun wasn't going to let his heart break so easily. 

  
  
  


**Na Jaemin** @jaemna

breakfast buddy <3 @injundesigns

_ https://twitter.com/stannctdream _

_replies:_

**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

!!!! when???

 **Na Jaemin** @jaemna

I have my ways ;)

 **Jeno** @jen00lee

I thought I was your breakfast buddy >:(

 **Na Jaemin** @jaemna 

you can both be my breakfast buddy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  


Jeno hummed under his breath, scrolling through his Twitter feed. There didn't seem to be anything new at the moment for him to lay his interest on. He scrolled past a tweet by Renjun and Jeno stopped his thumb from scrolling further. Which reminded him…

"Is there an update about the designer?" Jeno asked his manager. 

"Oh yeah, he sent in all of the designs already. The deadline was yesterday." His manager answered. "All except yours though," 

Jeno arched an eyebrow at this. All except his? But why? It wasn't like Jeno hadn't gone for a discussion with Renjun. He had to see him secretly just so he wouldn't get scolded for it. That was around a week ago. It couldn't be that it was because Jeno didn't go for a discussion with him. So why was his designs the only one that hadn't been sent in?

"Except mine?" Jeno asked. 

"Yeah. He said he needed a little bit more time with your designs. Probably because you never had that follow-up meeting with him." His manager said. Nah, Jeno did have a follow-up meeting with Renjun although in secret. Though he wasn't going to expose himself for that. "He sent two designs for yours, is what I heard. I think he wasn't done with your mellow stage design and solo stage." 

Jeno did give Renjun a hard time with explicit details of his solo stage. It was understandable if Renjun was having a hard time trying to capture that image into an outfit. Still, he was curious about the other designs as well. 

"Can I see the designs?" Jeno asked his manager. 

"No." His manager answered sternly. "No spoilers until fitting day." 

Jeno lips jutted out in a pout. He sighed before pulling out his messaging app. He was lucky enough to be in contact with the designer himself to dig out on the information he needed. Jeno sent a text towards Renjun, locking his phone as he waited for a reply. 

**_jeno_ **

can I see the designs? 

It wasn't until Jeno arrived at his schedule that Renjun replied. The other must be really busy. 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

No. 

Jeno pouted. Not even the designer himself? Well, that was mean. 

**_jeno_ **

not even a sneak peek? 

a teaser? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

this isn't a new song release 

no

**_jeno_ **

oh come on :(

a little hint? 

He waited for a few more minutes. The stylist was starting on his hair when another message came in. 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

there's diamond beads

but it's not yours lol 

**_jeno_ **

haechan? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

not a bad guesser 

Jeno grinned at this. 

**_jeno_ **

more? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

embroidery

dragon

**_jeno_ **

yangyang's solo stage 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

you're smart I'm not playing anymore 

**_jeno_ **

no come back 

I'll pretend I couldn't read 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

haha funny

There was another pause in their messaging. Jeno wondered if Renjun really didn't want to give him more hints when the other texted him again. 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

chains, high-cut sneakers, ripped jeans

some ripped shirts as well? tie dye

**_jeno_ **

rebellious 

jisung for the hyper stages 

quiet down-ish? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

I love that song

**_jeno_ **

I can send you a signed album 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

already have one :P

costed me quite a lot but was definitely worth it

**_jeno_ **

are you sure it's authentic? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

first press release from nct official store

I know my stuff jeno

Jeno smiled amusedly at this. 

**_jeno_ **

and how about my outfit designs?

**_renjun (designer)_ **

tiger print

sheer outerwear 

**_jeno_ **

?

sounds like it fits mark's solo stage more

**_renjun (designer)_ **

because it is

**_jeno_ **

are you really not going to tell me mine? 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

idk

must I?

why should I? 

**_jeno_ **

ok

what should I do to have a hint on my outfit design

There was no other reply from Renjun until Jeno had to go for his schedule. He left his phone to attend his interview. It wasn't until much later that he was in the car after he was done with his schedule that he had the chance to read the new message from Renjun. 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

since you're always so busy let's make this difficult

if you can bring me dumplings from that famous shop in gangnam personally, I will show you the complete outfit from one of your designs

it's in sewing process and it should be done by this week

Jeno sighed in disbelief. Of course Renjun wouldn't make it easy knowing how packed Jeno's schedule was, enabling the other to have a chance at avoiding revealing anything. But Jeno wasn't one to back down either. He grinned wickedly as he replied to Renjun. 

**_jeno_ **

okay. 

the deal's on. 

**_renjun (designer)_ **

good luck trying to free up your schedule or I'll just see you during fitting day :)

  
  
  


**Jeno** @jen00lee

WHY didn't anyone tell me dumplings sell like hot cakes at this place :|

  
  
  


Jeno sighed as he finally left the premise of the restaurant. It took him a while to finally get his order of dumplings. When Renjun told him to buy dumplings at the famous restaurant in Gangnam, Jeno really didn't expect much. So it came as a surprise when he had to queue just to place his order and when he was already at the front of the counter, he had to wait for another 30 minutes when the dumplings had been sold out. 

It was a good thing he was an idol. Jeno wasn't one to use his idol card, afraid that he would misuse it. Plus, he wasn't one to simply use it without a concrete reason. But he was desperate and it wasn't like his idol privilege got him far. One of the staff who recognized him introduced him to the owner in which the owner gave him the leeway to get his order first before anyone else and even gave him an extra serving. Jeno felt bad but it saved the additional 20 minutes he had to wait lining up. 

Jeno understood now why the restaurant had been an attraction to foodies. The smell of the dumpling was irresistible when Jeno placed it to the side in his car. His stomach grumbled even though he already had lunch before deciding to go out today. 

He arrived at the basement parking of the building. Connections were great and Jeno was glad that he had the connection with the owner of the building, aside from it being where Renjun's studio was. Doyoung had basically given him a free pass to any of his properties and it came in handy when times like this came. Being a successful CEO's favourite dongsaeng has its perks. Doyoung would question his presence at one of his buildings soon enough but that was another day's problem. He parked his car before heading towards where Dream Designs' Studio was. 

The receptionist behind the desk was the same one as when Jeno came in the other day to see Renjun. She looked at Jeno, eyeing him for quite some time until Jeno reached her desk, the gold name tag with the words Soonkyu reflected the lights on the ceiling. 

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely. 

"I'm here to see Renjun." 

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, just a friend visiting." 

Soonkyu arched an eyebrow at this but didn't ask anything more. "You may head up to see him. He's either in his office or the working studio. I'm sorry I can't tell you where exactly he is as I'm not sure myself. He's been running around the place that it's hard to even catch a glimpse of him." 

Jeno blinked at her. "I see," 

"You can try his office first. I think Junhui would still be around before his meeting."

"I understand. Thank you," He said, bowing his head slightly before turning towards where the elevator was. He had been to Renjun's office before so it wasn't hard to navigate his way around here. 

But, as he stood in front of Renjun's office, he was a bit lost on what to do. He should knock, of course, that was the acceptable thing to do. His knuckles were midway to knock when the door opened. Jeno stood there like a deer caught in headlights as Renjun's assistant, Junhui, stood at the doorway. 

He looked surprised to see Jeno here and continued to stare at him weirdly as he asked, "Jeno-ssi, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to see Renjun," Jeno answered curtly. 

"Renjun's not in right now," Junhui replied. "He's in the working studio. He should be done in a few minutes though. You can come in and wait for him," 

"If it isn't a bother." 

Junhui smiled at him as he opened the door wider to let Jeno in. "Please, you're a client and a guest of Renjun. Do come in," 

Jeno went inside and took a seat on the chair in front of a bigger desk that Jeno guessed was Renjun's. He only had a glimpse of the office previously and never noticed how big the office was until he was sitting inside. It was impressive to see the paintings and achievements aligning the wall, all belonging to Renjun. 

"I'm sorry I can't entertain you right now. I have a meeting to attend," Junhui said. Jeno noticed the files he had in his hand and merely smiled at him. 

"Oh it's fine. Head on to your meeting. I'll just stay here and wait for Renjun," 

"Are you fine on your own then?" 

"Absolutely. I'll just be on my phone while waiting." 

"I'm in such a rush I can't even prepare a drink for you." 

"It's fine. There really is no need for that," 

"Renjun would come in soon, don't worry. I'll leave now, I'm sorry again," 

Jeno smiled at him, nodding his head. Junhui smiled back before leaving the office. Jeno took out his phone to scroll his social media aimlessly while waiting for Renjun. The takeaway was already placed on Renjun's desk, away from the multitudes of papers and his laptop so that it wouldn't get dirtied by the grease. He didn't have to wait long before Renjun came in around 10 minutes later. 

He looked surprised when he saw Jeno sitting there in his office. He blinked a few times before he entered the office and closed the door behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" Renjun asked him. 

"To seal the deal," Jeno said, pointing at the takeaway on his desk. 

Renjun looked at him in disbelief. "No way." 

"See for yourself," 

"Don't you have work?" Renjun asked as he walked over and unwrapped the packaging in his desk. It was indeed the dumplings Renjun asked him to buy, if the plastic bag wasn't a clear indicator to where it came from. 

"It's my day off." Jeno answered simply. He never told Renjun while they were messaging the other day that one of his schedules was cancelled abruptly and he had a day off given to him for free. It seemed like Renjun never put that thought into consideration as well. 

"Have you eaten?" Jeno asked him. He noted the tired look on Renjun's face and how the other looked thinner than the last time Jeno saw him which was only two weeks ago. It worried Jeno. "You look a little worn out," 

"It's been a long day," Renjun answered. "I've been running around preparing between the fashion show and checking on the concert outfits on top of other things." 

Jeno didn't mean to be impatient but he perked up at the mention of Cherry Bomb's concert outfits. Renjun must have noticed his excitement as he laughed at the other. 

"Yes, yes the outfits are mostly done. I'll show you one of your designs as promised." Renjun told him. Jeno watched as he dialled a number on his telephone, probably one of the connecting lines. It rang for a few seconds until someone picked up the other line. "Dongju? Can you help bring up one of Jeno's designs to my office? Yes. The second design. Alright, thank you." 

"The second design?" Jeno asked when he ended the call. "What if I wanted to see the first design?" 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at him as he wiped his hands with a wet tissue before bringing the takeaway close to him. "Are you really demanding me things when I already help you get away with a lot of stuff? I did sign an NDA, Jeno." 

Jeno pouted. "Sorry. But I was just curious." 

"You can see the rest of the designs on fitting day." Renjun softened. "It's only in a few weeks time."

"Well, I'm an impatient person." 

"I can see that." 

Jeno grinned at him. "You've probably not expected that of me." 

"You're always so charismatic on stage Jeno. Right now, you kind of remind me of a Samoyed." Renjun commented. "Though I can't say I'm completely caught off guard. Off stage you're just a big dork." 

"How would you know?" Jeno asked. 

"I'm a fan, remember?" 

"So you watch our contents?" 

Renjun hummed. "Sometimes," He replied, picking up a dumpling and chewing on it. "I haven't watched much since I've gotten busier. I still watch your stages though, it gives me inspiration." 

"That's good," Jeno answered. A thought grazed his mind and he couldn't help but ask Renjun. "So, who's your bias?" 

Renjun looked at him briefly before he continued eating his dumplings. "I don't have one." 

"That's _definitely_ a lie. A person who says that must have a bias in Cherry Bomb." 

"Well, I don't." 

"Lies. Now tell me, which member do you have as your phone wallpaper?" 

Renjun covered his mouth with a hand to laugh. "Are you serious? What do you take me as? I'm not one of your fangirls." 

"But you must have a bias, right?" Jeno said. "Come on, don't be shy, just tell me. I won't be mad if you don't tell me it's me."

"I don't have one." 

"Is it Haechan? I know everyone loves his vocals." 

"Nope," 

"Yangyang?" 

"No." 

"Jisung?" 

"False." 

"Mark hyung?"

"Negative." 

Jeno beamed at him. "So me?" 

"You're so persistent, aren't you? I don't have a bias, Jeno, like I said." Renjun laughed. "I do have a lot of your photocards from the albums though." 

"Really? I like my Young, Wild and Free B version photocard." Jeno told him. 

"I don't have that one, I think," Renjun said, tapping on his chin lightly. "I think I got Jisung's B version from that album." 

"I can give you that photocard. I think I have a copy. I could sign it." 

Renjun eyed him. "Why?" 

"So you can complete your Jeno photocards collection." 

"You're so weird," Renjun said, laughing. Jeno never knew how happy he would be at being called weird by someone else. It still didn't compare to how his heart fluttered when he heard Renjun's hiccup-y laugh. 

"Do you want it?" 

"Do I have to pay for it?" 

Jeno gave it a thought. "You can pay for it by showing me my other designs." 

"I'll have to reject that offer then." Renjun said, staring at Jeno, not amused. 

There was a knock on his office door and Renjun called for the one on the other side to enter. One of his staff came in bringing a rolling mannequin with what Jeno guessed was his outfit for the concert. Jeno gaped at the design. This was definitely not what Jeno expected. Jeno barely heard Renjun dismissing his staff as he stared at the outfit. 

"Are you okay?" Renjun asked, his voice laced with nervousness. 

"It's stunning," Jeno told him as he walked over to the mannequin to trace his hands over the designs. 

Renjun grinned at this as he walked over towards Jeno. "I'm glad that you like it." 

"It must have taken you a long time," 

"My tailors helped me out a lot so I have them to thank." 

"I can't believe I'm wearing something like this for a concert."

"Is it not what you expected?" 

Jeno looked at him, still amazed. "More than I expected or imagined. This should be on a runway instead of a closed venue concert. The general public should see it and be amazed about it."

"Well, I was counting on your fans to do it." Renjun teased him. 

"I'm giving you a shout out for the outfits for every ment." 

Renjun laughed pleasantly. "Okay. I'm waiting for that." 

Jeno didn't know what came to him as he held onto Renjun's wrist. Renjun looked at him in surprise, not expecting the gesture. He looked down briefly before he raised his head to stare back at Jeno. 

"Thank you, for designing something so beautiful for Cherry Bomb." 

"I- It's my job," Renjun answered meekly. 

"Still. It's beautiful. I love it very much." 

Renjun smiled at him, eyes softening. "I'm glad you do." 

And he did. Jeno loved the design so much that he was grateful that Renjun was the one who made it. For some reason it made him want to do something foolish. Something like leaning in to leave a kiss on Renjun's lips. He shook that thought away, removing his hand that wrapped around Renjun's wrist just as quickly as he had placed it. Renjun blinked at him and whatever brief moment they had was broken off. 

"How are the dumplings?" Jeno asked instead. 

"They- they're good. Thanks for bringing them for me." Renjun stuttered out. 

Jeno sighed internally. He should think of what he should do with these new found feelings of his. Especially if he still bore similar ones towards Jaemin. 

  
  
  


**_Hwang Renjun retweeted_ **

**Dream Designs Studio** @dreamdesigns

Dream Designs Fall/Winter 2020 Collection Fashion Showcase — Love Again

Pre-Release Date: 28.10.2020

Live Streaming Available: dreamdesigns.com/loveagainshowcase

  
  
  


Renjun stared at his desktop. It had been a few minutes now and he was still staring at it. There wasn't even anything particular on the screen. He was only staring at it because his mind was far away from reality. 

There were so many thoughts running in his head. A few of the prominent ones seemed to be a model by the name of Na Jaemin and an idol by the name of Lee Jeno. 

You would think there was nothing else on Renjun's mind except for work. Renjun himself thought there would be nothing else on his mind except for work. It had been like that for the past few years. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, these two people who came into his life had occupied the space in his head for the past few months. Renjun didn't know _why_ he would even think about them. 

He admitted, before he knew them personally, Renjun was attracted to them. It was hard not to. They were both really charming in their careers and Renjun was just a smitten fool. Now that Renjun knew them personally, that attraction had turned into more than just pure attraction apparently. 

"Earth to Renjun?" Renjun snapped out of thoughts at the sound of Junhui's voice. The other frowned at him worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been staring at your screen unmoving for, I think, the past hour." 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Renjun replied, trying to shrug him off. 

"You're definitely not fine. Come on, tell big brother Wen about how you're feeling today." Junhui said. 

"I rather have Ten and his stupid advices right now." 

"Is this about dumpling delivery boy from earlier or the neighbour whom I slept on his bed?" 

"You're fired." 

Junhui gasped. "You don't mean it!"

Renjun sighed helplessly. "No, of course I don't mean it, Junhui." 

"Oh, okay, because for a moment there I thought you would actually fire me." 

"You're actually tempting me right now," 

"Come on, Renjun." Junhui sighed out. "Why is the sad and lonely fashion designer especially sadder today? Is it the dumpling delivery boy? Do I have to tell Johnny to keep his idols in check?" 

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know." Renjun mumbled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"What's wrong, Renjun?" 

"Do people just casually fall in love with each other?" 

Junhui looked at him, an eyebrow arched. "Well, if the feelings are present, then of course people would fall in love. There are people who don't and then there are others who do. It's a natural thing." 

"So why do people fall in love? Like how do they fall in love? When do they decide they're in love?" 

"That's something only that person would know. You can fall in love with another's personality or their appearance. There's really no telling how one falls in love. There's many ways to fall in love, sometimes some of us don't even know we're falling in love," 

Renjun stared into the distance, trying to take in Junhui's words. "How about you? How do you fall in love?" 

"Well, it all started with plain attraction like most things. Then I started to get to know him and slowly I fell in love with the other sides of him. His personality, his interests, every little thing that made him into the person that he is." Junhui explained. 

It sounded akin to what Renjun was experiencing. It started off as pure attraction. Jaemin and Jeno were both good looking people and Renjun would be blind to not see that. But, the longer he knew them, the more attracted he was to their personality.

The way it was easy for him to make conversation with Jaemin; the way Jeno would make time for him despite how busy he was. Everything they did made Renjun's heart beat a little. They cared for him a lot even though they only knew him because of the past few months. Renjun wanted to think that they at least have a semblance of attraction towards him. It felt like a faraway thought. 

Maybe it was just him feeling lonely that made him fall in love with both of them. There was no way someone could love more than once at the same time, right? It wasn't possible. You only love another one at a time. 

"Maybe I should give up." Renjun sighed out. 

"Is it because you can't choose one over the other? Renjun, no one said you can't love both at the same time. It isn't common, true but it isn't like it hasn't before." Junhui told him. 

"How is that possible? To love both at the same time." 

"That's only because you have a lot of love to give and it just so happens that you want to give it to them." Junhui said. "I've seen how they treated you, Renjun. They care for you." 

"Caring for me doesn't mean they like me back. Especially not both of them at the same time." 

"You'll never know until you talk to them. Maybe they both like you back and you wouldn't know until then."

"And what should I do then?" 

"Talk to them. I know it sounds scary. It's a huge jump you're taking especially since you're so close to them now but if you don't, you're going to let this eat you up." 

Renjun shook his head. "I'll think about it."

"Don't let it affect you negatively, Renjun." Junhui reminded him. "You deserve to be loved especially after what has happened. Isn't that why it's called Love Again?" 

Renjun ignored Junhui's words as he pulled out his drawing tablet and started sketching out a new design. 

  
  
  


**CHERRY BOMB OFFICIAL** @nct_cherrybomb

CHERRY BOMB Welcome to Our Playground World Tour in Seoul – 29-30.10.2020

Tickets on Sale Now: nctent.kr/cherrybomb

  
  
  


Jaemin paced around in his condominium. He was feeling restless for a while now. It happened a few hours ago when a realization dawned upon him as he was laying on his bed. 

He was in love with both Jeno and Renjun. 

Being in love with Jeno wasn't really a surprise to him. He had a crush on Jeno for a long time already and it was only a matter of time for that attraction to turn into something deeper and personal.

Renjun, however, was a surprise to Jaemin even if he shouldn't be that surprise. He wasn't going to lie and say he hasn't flirted with Renjun for the most part of them knowing each other. Oh, he _was_ definitely flirting with the other. He even invited Renjun over so that should count as something as well. Moreover, he wasn't going to deny the fact that he had a crush on the other. So yeah, maybe that attraction had run deeper but Jaemin swore he didn't expect it to end up this way.

At first he thought it was just him getting over Jeno, but as his feelings trampled over each other, hitting his heart in crashing waves, maybe it wasn't him getting over Jeno. Perhaps it was his feelings for both Jeno and Renjun that caused his heart to ache more than ever. Especially when he remembered that day where they had lunch together, Jaemin could imagine them going on dates and spending nights together. 

It was a fleeting thought that as Jaemin thought more about, seemed to drill itself further into his mind. Jaemin decided then that he actually liked the thought of that. But he wasn't so sure the other two would entertain that idea.

He never knew what Jeno felt about him, beyond the friendship that they had established for years. Life was full of possibilities and there was always the possibility that Jeno returned his feelings. Yet Jaemin couldn't simply jump into that thought. It was years of friendship on the stake. Jaemin couldn't let his hopeful thinking put that on risk. Regardless of how much he wanted to love Jeno as more than just a friend. 

There was more hope in Renjun reciprocating his feelings however. Renjun wasn't one to shy away whenever he tried to show interest in Jaemin. Even Jaemin enjoyed soaking up the attention given to him by Renjun. Yet no matter how much he wanted to confess, he didn't want to disappoint Renjun in case he couldn't love the other wholeheartedly in case Renjun returned the feelings full force, afraid that a great chunk of his heart was still yearning for Jeno. 

Jaemin sighed, finally sitting down. He slumped himself down on his couch, hands grasping on his hair, tightening and loosening his fingers. 

It was driving him crazy how much love he held for the both of them – one he had known only for a few months and the other for a few years. Sure, the time difference didn't matter. It was the fact that Jaemin fell in love with them at the same time that drove him crazy. He heard that it was possible. There was a lot of love to give in this world just as much as there was to receive. And Jaemin had been told before that he had a big heart, one that wanted to give love to everyone if he could. But tonight, as he sat on his couch, he realized that he wanted to reserve a special part of his heart specifically for two people only. 

Jaemin groaned. He couldn't stand this anymore. Picking up the phone that he had haphazardly thrown on the couch, Jaemin quickly opened his call logs. He didn't even manage to press any other button when an incoming call came in. He quickly picked up the call, holding his phone towards his ear. 

"Hello? Jeno? Why'd you call?" Jaemin asked to the other line.

"Can I come over?" Jeno said. 

"Huh? Yeah. Of course you can. You're always welcome to come over, Jeno. You've never called before though." 

"Yeah, uh, I'm actually in your lobby. I'll come upstairs." 

Jaemin blinked. He didn't get to answer when Jeno had already hung up the call. He placed his phone on the coffee table as he waited for Jeno's arrival. A few minutes later, his doorbell rang and Jaemin rushed to open his door. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asked as soon as he opened the door for Jeno. 

Jeno looked at him with wide, wild eyes that had Jaemin feeling concern. "Yeah. Uh. Can I- Can I come in?" 

Jaemin made space for the other to enter wordlessly. He walked Jeno into the living room where they both sat on the couch. Jeno seemed to be very troubled and Jaemin couldn't help the worry and curiosity that gnawed at him. 

"Jeno, what's the matter?" Jaemin asked gently, placing a hand on Jeno's thigh. 

"Nothing, I-" Jeno sighed. "A stalker. Just, it's only that." 

Alarm bells rang in Jaemin's ears when the words left Jeno's lips. "Jeno? Are you okay? What happened? Did they follow you?" 

"I lost them halfway. I think? I don't know- just, please." Jeno hiccuped. 

"Hey, hey it's okay." Jaemin hushed him as he pulled Jeno into an embrace. The other made himself smaller as he tucked his head under Jaemin's chin. He let out a shuddered breath. 

It took another few seconds for Jeno to calm down until he finally told Jaemin what happened. 

"Was heading back to the dorms when I caught them following me so I drove here instead." 

"Have you told the others?" 

"Yeah. Sorry to disturb you at night," 

"Jeno, you're not disturbing me. I would do anything just to make sure you're safe." 

Jaemin could feel Jeno tightening his arms around his waist. "Thank you," Jeno breathed out. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Well, you'll always have me. So don't worry about it." 

Jeno inhaled deeply before he let out a breath and pulled away slightly. He looked calmer than when he entered Jaemin's house a good few minutes ago. Relief flooded him when he realized Jeno was in the safe confines of his home. He knew that the security here was high-end and that they didn't need to worry about potential trespassers. Jaemin reached out a hand to rake his fingers through Jeno's hair. 

"Should I tell you something?" Jeno asked him, voice quiet. 

"Go ahead," Jaemin urged him. 

"The crush I have on that model," Jaemin paused his ministrations. Right, he forgot Jeno had that crush on a model. So much for confessing his feelings to both him and Renjun. He looked at Jeno, watched as the other licked his lips and further drove Jaemin into insanity. "That model's surname is Na." 

Jaemin blinked his eyes at him. In his mind, he went through all the models who had the surname Na. There wasn't a lot. In fact, there was only one model with the surname Na that he knew of. And that model happened to be him. 

"You have a crush on me?" Jaemin asked carefully. 

"I know it's not an appropriate timing," Jeno said. "But I thought I should voice it out before it potentially screws up my head." 

"Is it really screwing up your head that badly?" 

"Only because I keep thinking about you," 

Jaemin chuckled in disbelief. "You're such a dork, Jeno." 

"Is that a good sign?" Jeno asked, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Take me out on a date then we'll know," Jaemin teased. 

_"Nana,"_ Jeno whined and it was wonderful to hear Jeno call him by that nickname after so long. "Please spare my heart." 

Jaemin smiled at him, playing with the strands of his hair. "I have something else to confess however."

"And that is?"

"I love you, but there's also someone else I love." 

"Is it Renjun?" 

Jaemin paused as he stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you-?" 

"You've always had a thing for the pretty boys," Jeno said, looking at him knowingly. "Renjun is basically one with an even more beautiful personality. It's hard to not fall in love with him. Perhaps that makes the both of us." 

"So I have been in an internal turmoil for absolutely no reason?" 

"You've been in an internal turmoil?" 

"Yeah, like, half an hour ago before you came." 

Jeno looked at him in disbelief. He chuckled amusedly. "Are you serious?" 

"A hundred percent." Jaemin answered him seriously. Jeno flicked his forehead and Jaemin whined at him. 

"You're such an idiot." Jeno told him as if Jaemin didn't know that already. 

"Thanks for reminding me," Jaemin said. "Do you think he feels the same?" 

"We can ask." Jeno replied. "Maybe even tempt him with dumplings for a date with us." 

Jaemin looked at him questioningly. Jeno shrugged his shoulder as he gave the other an awkward smile. "He likes the dumplings at that famous restaurant in Gangnam," 

"Ah." Jaemin gaped at him. "So the dumpling tweet was referring to him?"

"Do you stalk me on Twitter or something?" Jeno asked. 

"I follow like, 20 other accounts that aren't official accounts. Your tweets are hard to miss on my timeline." Jaemin answered. Jeno merely hummed, nodding his head at the other. "Are you staying the night?" 

"I don't feel like going home," Jeno said. "I'll hog your blankets though."

Jaemin grinned brightly. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

  
  
  


**NAVER NEWS** @naver_update

Model Na Jaemin and Cherry Bomb member Lee Jeno Swarmed in Dating Rumours Again. Agencies Yet To Come Up With Statements. Read More: navernews.kr/article2020214

  
  
  


**jaems**

...will we ever stop being swarmed in rumours

**jeno <3**

idk babe

but we're dating now so its fine right?

**jaems**

yea

can we not make it public first tho?

until we come clean to renjun

**jeno <3**

ofc jaemin

**jaems**

you're the best jen ily

  
  
  


Renjun dragged his feet heavily towards the elevator. He had a long day at work today. It was no different than his usual days at work but today, it felt as if the workload was burdening him more than ever, what more with the phone call he had earlier today. 

His mother had called him while he was on lunch break, asking about his welfare. Neither of his parents had called him for quite some time now. Perhaps it was also Renjun's fault as he always managed to miss their calls due to his work and never bothered to call back. It was with luck that his mother called him while he was on break and there was no excuse for him to avoid the call. 

The call wasn't unpleasant per se. It was just that, Renjun hadn't been in touch with parents much after he had left home that brought an air of awkwardness to their calls especially if they hadn't talked in a while. 

"Come home when you can, Renjun." The words said by his mother rang clear in his mind before they ended the call. 

Maybe it was the loneliness that had seeped into him while being away from home was the cause of his emotional distance from his parents. In the end, whenever he talked to them, his heart weighed a little heavier than usual.

His tense mood was further intensified when he saw the dating rumours of Jeno and Jaemin, maybe good news was no longer coming his way. Sure, Renjun shouldn't be bothered by _rumours._ A baseless news was just another talk of the town with no concrete proof. Yet, he couldn't help but feel disheartened. He knew Jeno and Jaemin had some sort of attachment towards each other, seeing the way they looked at each other that day when they had their lunch. Perhaps Renjun never had a chance with them to begin with. 

He sighed as he pressed on the elevator button to head upstairs. They were still reaching out to him for some reason, maybe wanting to preserve the friendship they had made. Renjun however was still a little heartbroken at the thought of Jeno and Jaemin possibly dating each other. His heart burned thinking that there was no way he was able to receive that kind of love from them. So he had ended up not replying to their text messages. It was easier when he was already busy, of course. 

But, it felt like life wasn't really kind to him. As the elevator arrived, the doors opened and revealed the two people Renjun had tried to avoid for weeks. His eyes widened as he saw Jeno and Jaemin inside, turning towards him. 

"Renjun!" Jaemin exclaimed, exiting the elevator followed closely by Jeno. Renjun tried not to think too much about the way Jeno held onto the ends of Jaemin's sleeves. "We've missed you. You never reply to my texts and Jeno said neither did you reply to his." 

Renjun arched an eyebrow at them. So Jaemin knew that he wasn't replying to Jeno just as he hadn't replied to Jaemin and vice versa. Well, wasn't that interesting. 

"Are you okay? You look a little tired." Jeno said and Renjun tried not to let his heart feel things at the other's concern. His heart burned painfully in his chest. He had promised himself he wouldn't let his heart be broken and so he wouldn't. 

"Hey? You good?" Jaemin said, coming forward to touch him. 

Renjun immediately back away. He watched as Jaemin's face distorted into one of pain and made sure he wasn't affected by it. Renjun was fine. Jaemin feeling offended that Renjun wouldn't let him touch him didn't hurt as much as how his heart burned. 

"I'm fine," Renjun answered coldly. "Long day at work. I'll get back home soon," 

"Should we bring you upstairs?" Jeno asked. 

Renjun stared pointedly at him. "It's not like I'm incapable of getting home myself. I'll be fine on my own," 

They looked at Renjun in concern, possibly wondering why he was acting cold towards them. He didn't really want to think about why he acted cold towards them either. It was better they left him alone anyways. Renjun had been fine alone before they came to his life. 

"Have fun on your date." Renjun commented before he slipped into one of the opened elevators. 

"Wait, Renjun-" He watched as the doors closed before the two of them, Jeno holding Jaemin back by an arm. He tried not to think too much about them wearing the couple look collection he designed previously as he pressed on the button to his penthouse. 

  
  
  


**Hwang Renjun** @injundesigns

Tonight! 

**Dream Designs Studio** @dreamdesigns

Dream Designs Fall/Winter 2020 Collection Fashion Showcase — Love Again. 

Live Streaming Now: dreamdesigns.com/loveagainshowcase

  
  
  


"It's finally D-Day!" Junhui cheered as they made the last minute check for the fashion showcase. Renjun hummed softly, staring off into space. Junhui noticed the designer's sullen attitude and frowned in concern. "Is everything alright, Renjun?"

"Yeah," Renjun mumbled softly, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. 

"You don't look too happy." Junhui commented.

"It's nothing, gē." 

"Is it Jeno and Jaemin?" Junhui asked gently. The sullen mood Renjun was in seemed to deepen. 

"You're emcee-ing the opening right?" Renjun asked instead. 

Seeing as Renjun refused to answer him, Junhui sighed and let the other change the topic. "Yeah. Like how I've been doing it for the past ones as well." 

"Okay." Renjun mumbled. "I'll be on stage for the ending speech." 

"Renjun? Hey, where are you going? This is your fashion show-" 

"It wouldn't hurt if I'm gone for a while." Renjun cut him off, walking over to the door and pulling it open. "I think I need a break after everything that has been going on," 

Renjun took the elevator to the building's rooftop. He knew no one would disturb him here. It was the same place Renjun always went to whenever he needed to cool his head down. The fashion show was being held at the exhibition hall in the same building. It was one of the reasons why Renjun chose to establish his brand here. Everything seemed to be conveniently placed for him to expand his brand. 

He leaned carefully against the railing. He never got too close to the side since he was scared of the height but tonight felt a little different. The moon gleamed brightly in the night sky and Renjun knew that the fashion show had just started. 

He didn't feel like being there tonight. In fact, he hadn't been feeling much of himself for the past few days leading up to the fashion show. After that encounter with Jaemin and Jeno, he had conjured up more designs and added it to the collection. His team had looked at him in concern and barely concealed exhaustion. Renjun merely told them that he would sew it himself. 

He ended up finishing everything last night. It took all the energy from him but Renjun was proud of himself despite the designs being made while he was heartbroken. His phone let out a ring, a notification coming in. He took out his phone, reading the message. 

**jaemin**

are u mad? 

where are u? 

shouldn't the fashion designer be here?

He wasn't mad at him. Renjun was far from being mad at Jeno or Jaemin. He was only saddened, a little bit heartbroken. He couldn't be mad at them at all. Even if Jeno and Jaemin were dating, there was still that soft spot he had reserved for them. The loneliness that he thought was gone when he met them suddenly came back to him at full force when he realized that love was out of reach for him. So much for naming it Love Again. 

Renjun looked down at his phone when another notification came in. 

**jeno**

would you please let us talk to you? 

He sighed. He wanted to. He would let them, no doubt. But he wasn't sure he was capable of letting them go after that. Renjun's growing attachment towards them had tied a tight knot, possibly binding them together forever. Except that Renjun didn't get that forever, maybe never deserve it in the first place. 

A notification came in from Junhui and Renjun made himself reply to the other. He left the rooftop, an ending speech already formed in his mind as he headed to where the fashion show was being held.

He caught a glimpse of Jaemin walking back from the runway and Renjun pretended he did not see him. He walked over to the side of the stage where Junhui introduced Renjun briefly before he went up on stage. Renjun smiled as the audience clapped for him and he pushed away the bitter feeling to the back of his mind. 

"Thank you everyone who attended today and to the viewers who are watching the live stream. Today, I introduce to you my newest collection for Fall/Winter 2020, named Love Again." Renjun started off. 

"This collection was created while I was having a hard time," Renjun said. His eyes casted downwards, remembering the once painful memory that had now become an inspiration. "Every day I wake up and wonder, can I love again? Am I capable of giving love and receiving love? Maybe some of us felt like giving up in those times but while working on this, I realized that we are all deserving of love." 

He looked up to the audience, eyes shone with tears. "It doesn't matter who that love is from, they are all the same kind of love that makes us full. As you can see, the colours transitioned from monochrome to bright and colourful looks. It is to show that the darkness you are trapped in will soon become something much more meaningful than that." 

He inhaled deeply. "I had this collection released as a Fall/Winter collection because we tend to make those seasons the worst amongst all four. I decided that, in such a white scenery, why shouldn't there be a splash of colour? For the fallen leaves that wither, why can't we appreciate the flowers that bloomed before it?" 

He smiled as the audience clapped their hands. "While finishing this collection, I met with people who had changed my perspective in life. They made me feel whole again, showing me what love feels like. They let me have that taste of love and while maybe I could never savour their love for longer, I hope they know that I love them just as much."

Renjun flickered his eyes towards the crowd, breath hitching when he saw a familiar face amongst those who were seated. There was no way he could be here. Didn't he have a concert to prepare for? Even if he was here, Renjun guessed he was here for Jaemin and not him. He took a deep breath as he ended the speech. 

"With this collection, I hope that it could bring a splash of colour into the cold seasons. It will soon be released to the public next week. I hope that this collection will be welcomed warmly by everyone," He left the stage then, letting Junhui wrap up the show. 

It was a blur of congratulatory messages given to him after that. Renjun managed to sneak out of the after party, heading over to his office. He thought that he would finally get that chance at isolation again but was left with only hopeful thinking when he saw Jeno and Jaemin inside his office. How they entered was beyond him but Renjun had an assumption that it was Junhui's doing. 

"For you," Jeno handed him a bouquet of flowers when he closed the door behind him. 

"Thank you." Renjun mumbled as he took the bouquet from Jeno. He played with the petals, smiling as he felt the smooth texture under his fingers. 

He looked at them. Jaemin was still wearing one of the designs he was modelling for, face full of make-up. He looked great just as Renjun thought he would. Who knew the other fitted his designs perfectly. Jeno didn't look as extravagant as Jaemin with his idol disguise of a bucket hat and a mask but he was still wearing one of Renjun's designs. It was an old collection yet it still looked good on Jeno. He wanted to cry, seeing the two persons he had a crush on – people he loved – wearing his creations. 

"Have you decided to stop avoiding us now?" Jaemin asked, voice sounding hurt. 

"You don't really leave me a choice when you trap me in my own office," Renjun answered. 

Jeno sighed. "Would you please tell us if we did anything wrong?" 

"It's none of your fault. It's just me being stupid." 

"Really? Because I can see it when you confess your love in front of everyone else but refuse to listen to our side of the story."

"Jaemin-" 

"Please, Renjun." Jaemin breathed out, walking forward. Renjun shrunk himself as he stared at Jaemin, his heart clenching tightly, enough to suffocate him. 

"I'm scared to hear it," Renjun whispered out. He wasn't one to voice his feelings out to others but Jeno and Jaemin made him want to bare his heart out and let them take it. "My story doesn't overlap with yours for as long as yours did with each other." 

"And so? Does it matter really?" Jeno said, his hand reached out to hold Renjun's and Renjun let him. It felt nice, felt grounding to have the other holding him. 

"I'm scared." Renjun teared up. "I've never felt this strongly for someone and now I do for the both of you. I love the two of you so much it's scary. It's scary because I don't think I deserve to receive that much love." 

Jaemin softened at this. He reached out and wiped away the stray tear that escaped Renjun's eyes. Renjun leaned in when Jaemin cupped his cheek. "If you'll let us, we'll give you that love and more." 

Renjun looked at him and then he looked at Jeno. He could see the sincerity in their eyes. He almost couldn't believe that they would let him have their hearts when Renjun had offered his own. 

"Really?" Renjun asked, voice small. 

"We'll make you love again," Jeno promised. 

Renjun chuckled wetly. He leaned forward, letting himself fall into Jaemin's arms. He didn't have to worry because Jaemin would catch him. He pulled Renjun into an embrace and Renjun felt the warmth in his heart again. It didn't burn like it did before. It was a comforting warmth, one that brought him happiness as he felt Jeno joining them from behind. 

Being in between them, Renjun realized how comforting it was. Surrounded by the people he loved, holding him close and keeping him warm, it felt safe. It made Renjun realize that maybe there was a possibility to love again.

  
  
  


Renjun hummed to himself as he sketched out a new design. The running never stopped and even if he just released his Love Again collection to the public a week ago, Renjun found himself already planning his next designs. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Junhui staring at him from his desk. 

"Renjun?" He hummed, looking at Junhui with bright eyes. 

Renjun tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. "What is it?" 

Junhui merely smiled at him. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you being all positive again." 

Renjun frowned at him. "You're so weird sometimes," 

Junhui shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "Well, that's what you get for hiring me. I'll go get coffee from downstairs. Do you want anything?" 

"You know my order," Renjun answered him simply before he proceeded with his work. 

Junhui left the office to get coffee and Renjun got back to his sketching. It was only a rough outline for the design yet Renjun was completely absorbed into the drawing. He only looked up from his drawing tablet when the door to the office opened once again, thinking it was Junhui. His smile widened though when he saw that it was his boyfriends instead. 

"What are you two doing here?" Renjun asked as they sat in front of him. 

"Dumplings," Jeno answered, placing the takeaway on the table. "Making sure you're not overworking yourself and eating." 

Renjun felt his heart flutter in happiness at their concern. He gingerly picked up the takeaway, putting away his tablet. He opened the packaging to see that there was more than just dumplings. 

"We brought food and also good news," Jaemin said. 

Renjun looked at them. "What news?" 

"Check your emails," Jeno told him. Renjun did as he was told, opening his emails and looking for the good news they told him about. 

He gasped when he read it and turned towards Jaemin with sparkling eyes. "You're endorsing Dream Designs!?" 

Jaemin laughed heartily. "Yes, baby. After like, basically bribing them to endorse me for Dream Designs. My last endorsement contract just ended so obviously I made them sign me with your brand." 

"They're going to be livid," Renjun commented. 

"What are they going to do? Fire me?" Jaemin snorted. 

Renjun grinned at this before Jeno opened his mouth next. "There's also something else." 

He turned to look at Jeno and Jaemin nudged him with an elbow. "You're telling him? Johnny's going to be pissed if he knew you spill his secrets."

Jeno rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, please, he was already pulling at his hair when I told him about us dating. Said when he told me to go for it, he didn't mean to go for it twice. Still told me he's happy for us though. I don't think he would mind much if I told Renjun about this. It's just a heads up," 

Jeno and Jaemin had announced their half of the relationship to the public with Johnny's knowledge in a statement a few days after they started dating. Renjun had told them to leave him out of the announcement. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he wasn't sure how the public would take the news of their beloved idol and model being in a polyamory relationship. It wasn't uncommon, though it wasn't like they had it normalized either. Plus, Renjun appreciated the little privacy from paparazzi he still had left. Jaemin and Jeno had respected his decision and Renjun was grateful for that. 

Their agencies knew of their three-way relationship. The upper management only had a problem trying to cover up for them to let them have that privacy from the public. Otherwise, they didn't say much. So maybe the entertainment industry wasn't that bad but that didn't mean it was any less brutal towards Jaemin and Jeno. 

"What is it?" Renjun asked, curious as to what Johnny had to do with it. 

"Don't freak out," Jeno told him. He looked giddy and Renjun wondered if the other would freak out instead of him. "But I heard it briefly from him. He's looking to invest in more business. Maybe he would let NCT Entertainment become a shareholder of Dream Designs." 

Renjun's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"He said it's kinda long due. Dream Designs had been working closely with NCT Entertainment, and he might consider becoming a business partner." Jeno explained. 

"Wow," Renjun exclaimed, slumping down in his seat. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asked him. 

"Yeah, I just- I'm surprised and maybe a little overwhelmed." Renjun replied. They smiled fondly at him. 

"You deserve it, Renjun." Jaemin reminded him. 

Renjun looked at them, eyes soft. "Thank you," he whispered. "The two of you have helped me achieve this too." 

Jeno reached forward to rest his hand on Renjun's. "We're so proud of you baby." 

And Renjun's heart soared. Both at the nickname and the praise. To think that a few months ago, this was only a goal of his. Today, he had two deals signed with his fashion brand, and even better, he got to celebrate it with the people he loved. 

"Maybe I should consider buying a building next as my goal." Renjun remarked. 

"I can ask Doyoung hyung if there are any buildings of his that he wants to sell," Jeno replied. 

"I know another CEO too in case you want to sign a deal with someone other than Doyoung hyung." Jaemin answered. 

Renjun chuckled at this. "Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll think about it. Right now I'm hungry. So, let's eat?"

He handed each of them chopsticks, enjoying his lunch break in his office with his boyfriends. And later Junhui would bring him his coffee. Tomorrow, maybe an email from NCT Entertainment will come in. There was still that fear of him losing Jeno and Jaemin one day. There were still his insecurities that his designs weren't good enough. But today, today he learned to love again. To love every little thing that belonged to him and surrounded him. And even if he was scared, even if his heart rattled in his chest – fluttering, aching, crashing, trampling and burning furiously – he knew that at the very least, he had Jeno and Jaemin walking with him in every step of the way. 


End file.
